Lo que nuestras acciones provocaron 2da parte
by Soushi-chan
Summary: Que tal gente como están,espero que excelente, no pensé que lo fuera a comenzar tan pronto Bueno pues para esta segunda parte,espero que hayan leído con anterioridad la primera temporada,llena de drama según yo no se xD si no aquí una breve explicación: Este fic lo basé con mi ultima experiencia amorosa, pero no tomándome a mi como protagonista si no a Morinaga Tetsuhiro,que se e
1. Un nuevo comienzo?

Las heridas profundas, eventualmente comenzaran a  
cicatrizar, pero...antes de eso pasan por un proceso  
doloroso de curación...muy lento, pero te hará recordar  
no volver a caer donde tropezaste.

¿Qué piensan de las heridas emocionales? ¿Sanan igual  
que las físicas?

Eso también depende de la voluntad de la persona, de las  
experiencias que vive día a día; si hubiera escuchado esas  
palabras antes, habría cambiado mi situación actual?

¿Cómo sería ese actual "yo" que nunca seré?

Remontémonos a aquellos días

Pasaron alrededor de dos meses...se preguntarán que  
pasó después de esa discusión que tuve con Senpai, que  
fue lo que hablaron tanto Hiroto-kun y Taichirou-  
san...pues bien...terminaron...y las consecuencias fueron  
estas...

\- Hiroto-kun ya no asistirá a esta escuela?!  
-No Morinaga-kun, su tutor me lo mencionó el mes  
anterior, al parecer tuvo un problema personal y sus  
padres decidieron moverlo a la institución del sur...lo  
siento sé que es uno de tus mejores amigos, pero tú más  
que nadie tenías que saberlo.  
-Gracias, Yamagushi-san...con esto ya terminamos el  
experimento, cierto?  
-Eh?..ah! si, lo siento...si con esto ya terminamos, sólo  
hay que poner todo en orden y cerrar el laboratorio.

Por decisión, moví mis horarios para ver el menor tiempo  
posible a Senpai, el, en cambio se quedaba algunas veces  
a esperarme, era inevitable el hecho de tener que hablar  
con él, porque a pesar de todo seguimos siendo  
compañeros.

-Sempai...debería de volver de inmediato a su casa.  
-No creas que te espero porque si, baka! Necesito tus  
anotaciones, los superiores me están pidiendo hacer una  
bitácora de todos los que estamos presentes en el  
laboratorio.  
-Aquí tiene...necesita algo más?  
-No, es todo.

-...  
-Tengo algo en la cara, Sempai?  
-N-no...bueno, nos vemos después

De un tiempo para acá Sempai se comporta de manera  
irracional, hay momentos en los que lo he descubierto  
mirandome,pero ya no quiero hacerme ilusiones de algo  
que no será...sin embargo, el simple hecho de que se me  
quede viendo y se gire de inmediato si lo descubro es lo  
que me mantiene intrigado...

¿Por qué esa reacción?¿Dejo que se me suba a la  
cabeza?...No Morinaga, no caigas, recuerda que te  
prometiste no caer de nuevo, no cuando estas a punto de  
recibirte.

-(Por ahora hay que comenzar a hacer los deberes)

Esta soledad se vuelve parte de mí, pero no quiero  
aceptarla del todo...no quiero volver a caer en la  
tentación, de volver a lo bajo y volverme un  
acompañante casual de cualquier sujeto que se me  
llegase a poner en mi camino... ¿Qué hago?

-Tetsuhiro-kun ya viste que próximamente habrá un  
seminario en el museo que está aquí cerca?

-Sí, pero la entrada no es gratuita y pues no me ha ido  
muy bien con mis gastos Yamagushi-san.

-Mmm, bueno es dentro de 3 semanas, puedes empezar a  
ahorrar e ir, habrá talleres de tu tema favorito.

-No vas a hacer que cambie de opinión.

-Ah!...bueno hice el intento...bueno tengo que  
irme...últimamente tu Sempai me arrastra a varios de  
sus trabajos.

-EH?...en serio? No lo sabía.

-Así es...oye hace tiempo que no te veo que salgan juntos,  
me extraña de ti Tetsuhiro-kun, sucedío algo?

-Mmm...

-Vamos puedes confiar en mí.

Le conté brevemente lo que sucedió el semestre anterior  
y parte de las consecuencias que me arrastraron a la  
situación actual.

-Ya veo por qué Hiroto-kun se tuvo que salir de la  
escuela...ese Isogai-san es una persona de cuidado.

-Lo sé...desde la primera vez que lo miré abalanzarse  
sobre Sempai me causó mala espina...además de que  
ahora está saliendo con una chica.

De repente se escucha el correr de alguien por el pasillo.

-Qué es lo que sucede afuera?  
-Espera...creo conocer la pisada

Y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta del laboratorio,  
desde el otro lado la empujan de una patada,  
golpeándome a mí con esta.

-Auuh!...Sempa-  
-YAMAGUSHI!  
-Ahhh! que sucede Ta-Tatsumi-sempai?  
-Será mejor que me expliques estos resultados, el último  
cultivo se echó a perder!  
-Que? Se supone que seguí las indicaciones que dejó  
anotadas el profesor Fukushima.

-Pero resulta que la persona que te manda soy yo! ahora  
vas a tener que comenzarlo de nuevo!

-HA-HAI!

Yo sólo podía observar la situación, verlos discutir de esa  
manera me recordaba cuando él se molestaba conmigo  
cuando cometía un error...un momento, algo no está  
bien...


	2. ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?

Que es esta incomoda escena...parece como si me hubieran reemplazado con alguien más...como si viera mi propia vida siendo usurpada...esos eran en su momento los sentimientos que tenía cuando Yamagushi-san me contó algo que siento...no debí escuchar.

-  
3 días antes de la salida al seminario

-Tu Sempai ya me tiene harto con tantos experimentos y cultivos que parecen no tener fin! ahhh! me frustra bastante!

Le miré perplejo pues núnca había escuchado a Yamagushi-san expresarse de esa manera,suspiré un poco para retomar la plática

-Etto...no se que tantos experimentos se habrán aplazado cuando me salí de su equipo de trabajo...lo siento Yamagushi-san...es mi culpa...

-Jajajajaj no!...sólo quería sacar esto de mi sistema...lo siento si te perturbé de alguna manera...además...mmm...

-Que sucede?..pasa algo?  
-Bueno...no sé si deba pensar que esto sea realmente posible... con todo esto que ha pasado...no sé si sea prudente que te cuente esto...  
-Sea lo que sea...puedes confiar en mi Yamagushi-san...adelante.

Como si me negara a escuchar...sus palabras no intentaban herirme,sin embargo,sentí que me clavaban una estaca al corazón...

"Es posible que tu sempai esté enamorado de mi"

Abrí mis ojos lo más que pude,pues no podía creer lo que escuchaba...tal vez mi reacción fue un tanto extraña pero simplemente...me reí.

-JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJJA  
-Porque te ríes?!  
-JAJAJJAJAJAJAJA...lo siento lo siento...es que jajajjjaja...me parece imposible jajajajaj.  
-Ah...quieres una prueba,cierto?...ven antes de que salgamos de los laboratorios y síguenos en las jardineras.

Asentí,más por seguirle la corriente que por otra cosa, ya que no quería tomarme demasiado en serio este asunto. Así que los esperé como dijo y me oculté detras de unos arbustos cercanos de donde podría ver lo que conversaran...

-(Ok Yamagushi-san,demuestra lo que me dices y...y luego que?...porque estoy aquí si Sempai ya no me interesa ahh me largo)

Pero en ese instante ambos se sentaron en la banca frente al jardin...

-( Sempai está demasiado cerca de el...Y LE ESTÁ SUSURRANDO ALGO?...Yamagushi por lo que más quieras no te sonrrojes)

Parecía una broma de mal gusto...me sentía traicionado de alguna manera,no sólo por Sempai sino por Yamagushi-san  
-

Presente...salida al seminario

Désde ese entonces no he hablado bien con ninguno de los 2...y obviamente no fuí al susodicho seminario, me dolería verlos juntos...compartiendo,hablando...durante ese día estuve fuera del laboratorio,no quería ver absolutamente a nadie...

-(Que fue lo que le dijiste a Yamagushi-san...Sempai?)  
-Vaya vaya...pero si es el kouhai favorito del tirano.  
-WAH!...Taichirou-san?! qué hace usted aqui?  
-Mmmm,estaba dando una pequeña vuelta por los jardines,buscando a mi novia,pero olvidé que ella ya se fué a su casa.  
-(De todas las personas...este tipo!)  
-Y bueno...porque esa cara tan larga?...mal de amores? eh eh?  
-Yo...es...

No sé que responderle a este sujeto,es tan inmpredecible como actuará si le llego a contar algo...además,lee con facilidad mis reacciones...demonios es el peor dia!

-Sabes algo...Morinaga-kun...algo muy raro ha estado pasando con Souishi-kun...  
-Nani?...pero yo no estoy hablando de-  
-Tranquilo...sé de antemano que su relación ha ido en picada...en parte ha de haber sido mi culpa...ahh,en fin tengo que irme ya es muy tarde...  
-Pe-pero...?  
-Si?  
-no...nada olvídalo,buenas tardes Taichirou-san.

Que estaba a punto de hacer...¿rogar por información? Tenía suficiente,recogí mis útiles y me dirigía a la salida,ya era bastante tarde...de repente sentí un jaloneo desde mi espalda.

-Pero que?!  
-p-por favor...no mires...  
-Sempai?...porque estas...llorando?

Recargó su rostro en mi espalda...sentí como se empezaba a humedecer...estrujó un poco mis ropas.

-Sempai..por favor,dime que es lo que te sucede?  
-...no...

Se separó de mi y se fue corriendo...intenté alcanzarlo pero no lo encontré...

-(Que fué lo que sucedió?)


	3. Estaré ahí para ti

Mis pensamientos no me llevaban a ninguna parte, las intrigas incrementaban con el tiempo, sin saber a quien recurrir era más agobiante...

-(¿Que fue lo que sucedió?)

No podía conciliar el sueño, estaba demasiado angustiado...a pesar de no haber visto su rostro, sólo la idea de imaginarme a Sempai con esas lágrimas que adornaban sus ojos, me dolía saber que alguien le haya herido de alguna manera.

-(¡Está decidido, mañana hablaré con él a como de lugar!).

Cuando estaba por terminar mi cena y recoger todo, escuché un ruido desde mi laptop...

-(Un correo?...mm es un recordatorio del profesor  
Fukushima...una evaluación del equipo de laboratoristas?...me pondré a repasar un poco mis apuntes para estar listo...)

Mi concentración era mínima...no podía solo dejar de preocuparme por Sempai y lo que ocurrió...La mañana hizo acto de presencia...

-(El sol...puede doler tanto cuando no duermes...)  
-Tetsuhiro-san! buenos!  
-Buenos...Yamagushi-san...

-...mmm bueno...me voy  
-Espera Tetsuhiro-san...que es lo que sucede? De la noche a la mañana me dejaste de hablar?  
-No...no es nada es...es sólo que...  
-Oh...cierto...nos viste esa noche para ver si era verdad lo de que si Tatsumi-san estuviera enamorado de mi...cierto?

Asentí brevemente, estaba por retirarme a los laboratorios cuando lo que escuché me dejó impactado...

-No era verdad...me equivoqué...pero sus intenciones volteaban a ese hecho... ¿no?

-Pero...tu, te sonrojaste de repente...por un momento pensé que...el.  
-¿Se me declararía?...por favor no!...yo también pensé lo mismo...pero no es así, en realidad el...  
-Hey par de torpes que hacen aquí!?  
-Sempai!  
-Tatsumi-san!

Me quedé con la duda de lo que estaba por decirme Yamaguchi-san, finalmente fuimos convocados a la evaluación que sería impartida por el profesor Fukushima, muchos de los presentes eran nuevos alumnos que sin pelos en la lengua empezaron a hablar pestes de todos los partícipes...incluyendo a Sempai.

-Si escuchaste de la leyenda de los laboratorios, "Tatsumi Souishi: el demonio " dicen que es un tipo de temer.  
-Sí, da mucho miedo, dicen que es mejor no acercarse a su laboratorio o te podría envenenar.  
-Yo escuché que rompió con su pareja porque "no era bueno en la cama"

Ardía en coraje, al grado de que estaba a punto de abrir la boca y defenderlo, sin embargo no me había percatado que detrás de esas personas estaba Sempai...escuchando todo.

-Haber...bola de inútiles, si vienen aquí es para aprender. NO PARA HABLAR A ESPALDAS DE SUS SUPERIORES!  
-(Ése es mi Sempai...ahora es cuando ellos deberían-)  
-Que?... ¿acaso le molesta lo que dijimos? No se crea tanto sólo por ser el "favorito" del profesor Fukushima.  
-Insolente, lárgate de aquí...AHORA!  
-En todo caso...nos largamos todos...me aburre ver su rostro de "señor perfección".

La escena me pareció demasiado increíble para ser verdad...y demasiado tensa como para involucrarme...como era posible que hubiera gente que tratara de esa manera a Sempai...

-Sempai...  
-Voy a...buscar al profesor Fukushima...dile a los presentes que...se cancela la evaluación!  
-MATTE! (¿a dónde se dirige?)...Yamagushi-san, quédate con todos. Iré con Sempai!

Ese hablar entrecortado...estaba por quebrarse delante de todos...tenía que hacer algo...finalmente lo encontré sentado debajo de las escaleras, abrasándose a sí mismo...su mechones ocultaban por completo su rostro y su voz era apenas audible...

-Sempai...

-Sempai...esta...bien?  
-Vete de aquí...tu también vienes a ofenderme!  
-Nada de eso...estoy preocupado por usted...  
-Jeh...preocupado...claro...tanto como para salirte del equipo de laboratorio y dejar todo a la deriva!  
-Eso!...eso no es verdad...  
-Por favor...vete.  
-No lo haré.

Alzó la mirada...sus ojos llorosos me miraron sorprendido...me acerqué a su persona y le abracé fuertemente...

-Suéltame!  
-No!...no volveré a alejarme de usted...jamás!

Ocultó su rostro en mi hombro y dejó de forcejear...era evidente que necesitaba de mi apoyo...y yo estaría ahí para él, a pesar de todo.

-Sempai...lamento haberme alejado de usted...lo siento...  
-Cállate...será mejor que a partir de mañana te integres a mi equipo de nuevo...no soporto insubordinados como Yamagushi!  
-Esta bien...

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron...todo a nuestro alrededor se detuvo...su aliento chocaba contra el mío...estaba cayendo de nuevo a su merced...hasta que...

-Tatsumi-san! Morinaga-san aquí estaban!  
-Vaya vaya chicos...no pierden el tiempo!  
-EH!  
-BASTARDO!

Golpe certero, pues aún estábamos abrasados...tanto Taichirou-san como Yamagushi-san nos encontraron. Después de eso platicamos el aplazamiento de la evaluación y todo salió perfectamente, Sempai estaba muy feliz con el resultado de los nuevos postulantes a laboratoristas.

-Mahh que día tan pesado...etto Sempai.  
-Mmm?  
-Sobre los que sucedió...  
-Sólo tuve un mal día...sólo eso...  
-Pero...  
-Cállate...antes de que te golpee por meterte donde no te llaman!  
-Jejeh...  
-Tatsumi-san, Morinaga-san, debemos irnos.

Finalmente terminamos de revisar los resultados de las evaluaciones y nos encaminamos a la salida.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana Tatsumi-san, Morinaga-san  
-Hasta mañana,Yamagushi-san...bueno me tengo que ir Sempai.

Me giré para tomar camino...cuando de repente sentí unas manos entrelazándose a mi cintura...

-EH!..  
-G-g-gracias...Morinaga...  
-S-Sem...pai...

Mi autobús llegó y se detuvo justo frente a mí...Sempai simplemente me empujo a la puerta...ni si quiera me dió tiempo para reaccionar...ya estaba dentro del transporte...

(Eso... de ahora... ¿qué fue?)


	4. Confesión

Esa reacción...porque?...durante mi trayecto a casa  
sólo pensaba eso...Sempai se acercó a  
mí...agradeciéndome...apoyadose en mi...sé que es  
bueno, lo apoyé y eso, pero...sólo fue eso, un mero  
acto de cortesía hacia mi superior...solo eso! nada más  
que eso...no debo de!...

-(¿No pararé con esta infinita intriga nunca?)

Finalmente llegué a casa, para mi sorpresa, estaba  
onissan de visita...  
-Tetsuhiro...bienvenido.  
-Onissan! pero porque estas..?  
-Mamá está preocupada...llevas casi 3 semanas sin  
hablar a casa...  
-Estoy bien, así que retírate por favor.  
-Oye!

Me dirigí a mi habitación y abrí mi laptop, no estaba  
para este tipo de sorpresas, estaba demasiado  
atareado como para discutir con mi hermano y  
simplemente lo deje en la cocina.  
-(Ahora vendrá y me dirá un sermón)  
-Tetsuhiro ábreme la puerta por favor.  
-Lo siento, estoy ocupado, si te quieres quedar hay un  
futón donde guardo los abrigos.  
-Pero...  
-Luego hablamos...  
-Tetsuhiro...te puedo preguntar...has sabido algo de  
Masaki?  
-Eh?...yo  
-No es necesario que me cuentes nada, prepararé el  
futon, buenas noches...  
-Oh...buenas noches.

Esa pregunta me sorprendió, Masaki-san, no he sabido  
de el por un largo tiempo...en fin, veamos los correos  
de hoy...mm? Yamagushi-san me mando un correo?  
"Morinaga, necesito decirte algo urgentemente  
cuando llegues a casa, conéctate al chat!"  
Yamagushi.  
-(¿Que me conecte?...para qu- un momento...)

Había olvidado completamente nuestra charla antes  
de comenzar con las evaluaciones, este día pasó de  
todo que lo olvide por completo!...Así que de  
inmediato comencé a escribir como loco esperando  
una respuesta de Yamagushi en el chat.

-"Hey! Yamagushi-san, que es de lo que me quieres  
hablar?"  
-"Oh, lo siento, acabo de terminar de cenar y me  
tomaste por sorpresa...bueno...es sobre lo que  
estábamos platicando tu Sempai y yo"  
-"Esta bien..."

Miraba que estaba tardado mucho para dar sus  
respuesta en el chat...me estaba desesperando, que  
fue lo que le comentó?

-"POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, PUEDES APURARTE?!"  
-"Me agradecerás de por vida por darte este dato...así  
que no me presiones...bueno, como decirlo.."  
-"QUE...QUEEEEE!"  
-"YA MALDICIÓN...LE GUSTAS ¿SI? aaaaaahhhhh me  
vuelves loco!

Me caí del asiento en el que estaba, contemplé el techo  
de mi habitación...sin más ni más...grité cual demente,  
se escuchó en todo el departamento que seguramente  
mi onissan se despertó de golpe.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
-TETSUHIRO?! (¿Dios que le pasa?)

Lo empuje sin parar de gritar y salí del  
departamento...grite por el pasillo y creo que  
accidentalmente desperté a mis vecinos...rebosaba de  
alegría, finalmente caí en cuenta que dejé colgado a  
Yamagushi-san en el chat y regresé corriendo de  
inmediato...

-Tetsuhiro que sucedió?  
-Oh! eso...emm...bueno...sólo estoy feliz  
-Espera!

Me encerré de nuevo en mi habitación y continué con  
la charla.  
-"Oi...sigues vivo Tetsuhiro?"  
-"Lo siento...me fui a tomar un respiro y..."  
-"Eso ni tú te lo crees, seguramente te fuiste a gritarlo  
a los 4 vientos, cierto?"  
-"Jeh jeh..."  
-"Olvidé decirte algo, además de eso"  
-"Hay más?"  
-"Si...al parecer, piensa decirte algo de eso...mañana"

Todo me parecía demasiado increíble, la sólo idea de  
que le gusto, me parece sacada de un sueño del que no  
quiero despertar...concluí mi charla con Yamagushi,  
pues mañana sería un día bastante largo.

-(Deseo que...esto no sea...sólo un sueño más...)

Caí dormido, esperando con ansias el nuevo día, entre  
sueños me imaginaba como sería esa tan esperada  
escena...A la mañana siguiente, salí con total  
precaución, pues aún estaba mi onissan y no quería  
discutir con el tan temprano, el día estaba hermoso,  
empaqué lo esencial a mi mochila y tomé camino a la  
escuela.  
-Buenos días Tetsuhiro!  
-Oh, buenos días Yamagushi-san!  
-Mmm...luces diferente, alguna buena noticia?~  
-Jajaja...muy gracioso...

Juntaba mis manos, estaba demasiado nervioso, en  
una horas me encontraría con Sempai,ver el reloj no  
me servía de nada, todo me parecía muy lento, estaba  
demasiado distraido,Yamagushi se dio cuenta que  
estaba demasiado estresado como para estar en  
clases.

-Sabes qué?...lárgate al parque o haber que haces,  
porque así como estás no sé si te podré aguantar todo  
el día Tetsuhiro.  
-Lo siento...es que estoy demasiado nervioso...  
-Pero porque?...esto es lo que querías no?  
-Si...pero...

Estaba dudando?...no tenía por qué dudar...sin  
embargo aún estaba ese "pero"...esa  
inseguridad...todo está pasando demasiado  
rápido...que Sempai se haya atrevido contarle a  
alguien sus sentimientos, es tan raro de cierta  
manera...esa incógnita la tendré siempre, pero por  
ahora no habrá respuesta alguna.

El atardecer hizo acto de presencia, Sempai se acababa  
de desocupar de sus pendientes en el laboratorio, en  
cambio yo esta hecho una bola de nervios...no paraba  
de fijarme al pasillo si Sempai vendría o no.

-Basta Tetsuhiro... me estas mareando con tu ir y venir  
-Cómo quieres que me calme! yo-  
-Hey que hacen aquí?!  
-TATSUMI-SAN?!  
-SEMPAI!

Ambos gritamos al unísono, Sempai me miró fijo a los  
ojos y se sonrojó un poco.

-Vaya vaya, hola Morinaga-kun...y tu...  
-AH! yo soy amigo de Morinaga-san, Yamagushi!  
-Etto...  
-Morinaga...

Sempai me jaló de la manga de mi camisa,  
separándonos de la conversación que tenían tanto  
Taichirou-san como Yamagushi-san...fuimos a la parte  
más alejada de la escuela.  
-Sempai...como te fue el día de hoy? (demonios que  
pregunta tan estúpida!)  
-Bien...el pesticida con el que estamos laborando está  
eliminando la plaga de los insectos en los cultivos de  
arándanos.  
-(Porque demonios empecé con esa pregunta...porque  
no le dije directamente que se sobre sus  
sentimientos?!)

La situación nos hizo terminar platicando de los  
experimentos actuales y demás trivialidades...en  
cierto punto carcajeamos...toda esta conversación tan  
amena me reconfortó.  
-(No importa si no me dice nada hoy...)...bueno  
Sempai, creo que debemos ir...nos  
-Es-espera...yo  
-Estas bien, Sempai...?  
-No...no lo estoy...desde que te habías ausentado del  
equipo...no paraba de preguntarme...hice algo  
mal?...sé que soy una persona agresiva, pero siempre  
me has conocido de esta manera digo...no pensé que te  
fuera afectar tanto...  
-No, es sólo que...  
-Permíteme...terminar por favor...quería disculparme,  
por todo...como te he tratado...sé que has intentado  
ayudarme...pero ES QUE ERES DEMASIADO  
SOFOCANTE!  
-EH?!  
-Sempai...yo...  
-me...gustas...  
-...eh?!  
-ME GUSTAS! ME GUSTAS MUCHO...QUE TIENE ALGO  
DE MALO?!  
-No...pero...  
-ME GUSTAS, REALMENTE ME GUSTAS!

Sus gritos chocaban con el muro que separaba la  
escuela de la ciudad...Estaba boquiabierto...Sempai en  
verdad lo dijo y no es un simple sueño...me acerqué a  
él para calmarlo un poco, pues era evidente que estaba  
tan nervioso, como yo lo estaba antes.

-Sempai...  
-Ves lo que haces?...esto me provoca tu estupidez...me  
contagiaste de tu estupidez...  
-Lo...siento?  
-No te tienes que disculpar, baka, te estoy alagando...  
-Jajaja...pues es muy original del tu parte alagarme  
así...

En su descuido al mirarme, capturé sus labios...a partir  
de ese momento...juré que nada ni nadie me impedirá  
vivir de este amor tan apasionado, no volveremos a  
retroceder.

-Nada nos va a separar...jamás-


	5. Vamos a Okinawa 1

Te has de preguntar...que fue lo que pasó después de que Sempai me declarara sus sentimientos...  
Pues bien los primeros días fueron únicamente de nosotros, en las sombras y lejos de la multitud, nos entregábamos a la pasión, claro sin llegar más lejos de los besos, parecíamos unos "prófugos enamorados"...huyendo de todos, escondiéndoles lo nuestro.  
Es cierto, quería decirle a todos, pero Sempai pensaba diferente, renuente a que se lo comentáramos a nuestras familias, pues nadie sabía de lo nuestro salvo por Yamagushi-san y de aquellos días, fuimos a un restaurante familiar, no muy lejos de la escuela...cuando estábamos por comer...  
-Esto luce delicioso!...no lo crees Sempai?  
-Si...  
-¿Sucede algo? has estado muy callado desde que entramos.  
-Bueno...es...sobre esto, sobre lo nues-  
-No te preocupes, sé que es difícil para ti tener una relación...  
-Pero, yo-  
-Siempre quise estar contigo, así que...sea como sea, nuestra relación es de nosotros dos.  
-AHH TE PUEDES CALLAR UN MOMENTO!  
Los meseros y varias personas se quedaron viendo nuestra pequeña escena, Sempai se dio cuenta y salió corriendo del lugar.  
-Sempai! espera!  
-Cállate idiota!  
-Sempai!

Y así seguimos hasta llegar al parque que nos comentó Taichirou-san, Sempai estaba realmente molesto, no sabía más que hacer que pedir disculpas.  
-Sempai, perdón...  
-Cállate, no quiero escuchar tus remilgos, intento decirte algo y tu comienzas con tus cursilerías!  
-Pero no entiendo porque te molestaste!

-...  
-Bueno...y que quieres decirme?  
-Está bien...quería comentarte que, pienso decirle a mi padre que es-estoy...saliendo contigo...  
Me quedé como piedra al escuchar esas palabras, mis ojos debieron estar tan abiertos que posiblemente se pudieron haber salido de su lugar, no cabía en mí la felicidad y me abalance sobre Sempai.  
-Ah! quítate de encima, baka!  
-Sempai! Sempai!  
Los días de dicha y alegría incrementaban más y más...y así fue que pasó un mes completo de nuestra oficialmente relación.

-  
Noviembre  
Estos días han sido una total locura, más que nada porque se acerca la graduacion, tanto de Sempai como la mia, tantos preparativos, experimentos que terminar, incluyedo los días a los que asisto a clases regulares, han reducido mi tiempo drásticamente...  
-(Los días se han vuelto bastante estresantes)  
-Morinaga, pasame las pinzas...  
-(Ahh...si tan sólo tuvieramos una cita o algo por el estilo)  
-HEY!  
-UUUUWAAGH!...maah, eso dolió Sempai  
-Te estado pidiendo las pinzas desde hace 5 minutos! Que es lo que traes es tu mente para estar así de distraído!  
-Bueno, la verdad es que...

Y como siempre, cuando quiero decir lo que siento nos llegaron a importunar...  
-Tatsumi-san, Morinaga-san, nos piden ir a la sala audiovisual, hay un anuncio.  
-Eh?

Se trataba del profesor Fukushima que llamó al grupo representativo de los laboratorios (eso me incluía) que nos convocó para un congreso en la pequeña isla de Okinawa...

-Oh bienvenidos, Tatsumi-kun, Morinaga-kun, tomen asiento.  
-Buenas tardes sensei.  
-Nos comentaron que habrá un congreso fuera de la prefectura, eso es verdad?  
-Así es, Tatsumi-kun...como miembros representativos de los laboratorios, varios de mis colegas mostraron interés en sus proyectos, así que quieren saber un poco más de ustedes invitándolos junto con otros alumnos a Okinawa.  
-No lo se, Sensei...estamos en un punto crítico en uno de los experimentos, además...  
-Vamos, Sempai, sólo será una visita a las instalaciones...cierto Sensei?  
-Efectivamente, Morinaga-kun...Tatsumi-kun sé que quieres especializarte en la investigacion, por ello insisto que vayan, les servirá a ambos esta experiencia.

Luego de ver los detalles del viaje y demás, finalmente Sempai acepto, adviertiendo a los que cuidarían de su investigación las consecuencias si llegase a suceder algo malo.  
-Muy bien, sé que Fukushima-Sensei los asignó a que cuidaran de la investigación, será mejor que los avances estén de acuerdo al plan...O JURO POR MI VIDA QUE VIVIRAN UN INFIERNO EN LA TIERRA!  
-HA-HAI!..Tatsumi-San  
-Sempai...no asuste a los asistentes

Luego de eso, les mostré a los asistentes como debían seguir los pasos de acuerdo al seguimiento que llevaba Sempai en su bitacora, cuidando no saltarme de ningún detalle, pasada las 8 de la noche terminamos con los preparativos antes de partir por la mañana a Okinawa.  
-Sempai, con esto ya terminamos.  
-Si... ¿cerraste el laboratorio?  
-Hai...mmm...  
-¿Ahora que sucede?  
-Bueno...quería preguntar..., mañana partimos a Okinawa...me preguntaba si...  
-¡Oh escúpelo ya!  
-Si vendrán a despedirse de usted!... (¡lo dije al fin!)  
-...Era eso...bueno si, mi padre insiste en conocerte y vendrá al aeropuerto a despedirse.  
-Oh...  
-Porque te quedaste tan cal-mmmmnnnh

Capturé sus labios en un impulso, el hecho de que su padre quiera conocerme me causa una enorme felicidad, espero que todo en este viaje...y nuestra primeva vez solos... ¡sea de maravilla!


	6. Vamos a Okinawa 2

Aquella vez que estaba por salir por primera vez con Sempai fuera de la ciudad, estaba realmente feliz, el solo pasar un momento de calidad con la persona que más amo en este mundo me llenó de tanta dicha, no me importaba nada más, ni siquiera las palabras hirientes de mi familia. La noche antes de mi salida al Okinawa, le confesé a mi hermano que estaba saliendo con un chico, era obvio

que se molestaría.

-Como que te vas de viaje Tetsuhiro? Y encima me dices que te irás con tu novio! En serio te escuchas?!

-Si!, me escucho perfectamente, yo no sé en qué te afecta con quien salga! Si al final no le hago daño a nadie!

-Pero claro que lo haces! Dañas a la familia!...ese camino que tomas...la homosexualidad es un aberración y lo sab-!

-Y TU QUE SABES?!...Entiendes que me estas lastimando con tus palabras!

PAFF

Esas palabras hirientes...sólo me hacen pensar en alejarme definitivamente de la familia...irme lejos donde nunca pueda depender de ellos jamás...lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a la graduación.

-Será mejor que cuando vuelva de Okinawa...no vea tu rostro...

-Yo!...gome-

-Ah...y antes de que me preguntes...Masaki-san se fue de la ciudad.

El día no pudo haber terminado peor...no tenía consuelo...lo único que me mantenía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja era Sempai.

-"Morinaga, ya estás en casa?"

-"Hai"

-"Ya preparaste lo necesario para mañana?"

-"Estoy en eso...sólo que..."

-"Volviste a reñir con tu hermano, cierto?...Puedo verlo"

-(Como que puede ver...lo?)...Activaste la cámara web...jejeh...no te preocupes, estoy bien Sempai.

-Baka, no me mientas, puedo verlo en tu rostro, pareciera que quieres llorar.

-Me conoces tan bien...te amo Sempai.

-Ah!...yo...mmm...BUENAS NOCHES, BAKA!

-(Desactivó la cámara...y la conversación...maahh, habré sido muy precipitado?)

El decirle esas 2 palabras, tan apresuradamente...no es que no las sienta, de verdad lo amo, no sé qué haría si no estuviera a mi lado...me hundiría en la desesperación...No me lo puedo imaginar...

Aeropuerto Internacional Chubu Centair, 4:45 am

-(Maldición! la alarma nunca sonó, espero que el avión aun no haya salido)

Corría a toda prisa, chocando con todo mundo hasta que finalmente en la puerta de salida se anunciaba el último aviso para los pasajeros.

"Última llamada para los pasajeros con destino a Okinawa"

-Hey por aquí!

Una voz reconocida se escuchaba entre la multitud, se trataba de Taichirou-san,que acompañaba a Sempai.

-Baka! por poco no alcanzas a entregar tu boleto

-Lo siento, mi alarma debió caerse y por eso no la escuché.

-Pretextos de desvelarte, eso pasó

-Sou-kun no seas grosero.

-Eh? quien está...!

Se escuchaba una voz adulta detrás de mí, inmediatamente me giré para luego quedar impactado al presentármelo Sempai.

-Deja de meterte donde no debes vejete! Él es mi viej...digo mi padre.

-Lo siento, lo siento...oh! Tú debes ser Morinaga-san, mucho gusto, soy Tatsumi Soujin.

-Mu-mu-mucho gusto jejej-contestaba de manera nerviosa

-He escuchado muchas cosas de ti, espero que mi hijo no te esté causando problemas-me comentaba su padre con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-No para nada, él ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado Tatsumi-san.

-Por favor no seas tan formal, llámame Soujin.

-Viejo se nos va ir el avión! vámonos ya Morinaga!

Sempai me jaló del brazo y nos dirigimos al pasillo de entrada, era evidente que le estaba dando pena que su padre fuera excesivamente amable según él.

-Tu padre es muy amable, que bueno que no me odia.

-Mi padre es muy excéntrico, por eso es tan empalagoso al momento de saludar.

-Jejejeh!

-De que te ríes?

-Por la manera en como describes a tu papá, se nota que le quieres much- auch!-

-Ya cállate idiota-me dijo al darme un coscorrón en la nuca-

Ya en el avión notamos a varios de nuestros compañeros dispersos en los varios asientos, Fukushima-san nos saludó brevemente mientras buscábamos nuestros lugares.

-Qué bueno que llegaron a tiempo,Morinaga-san, Tatsumi-san.

-Fue mi culpa, me quedé dormido-contesté apenado-

-Oh! encontré nuestros lugares, Morinaga ven a sentarte.-me decía Sempai que ya había tomado asiento-

-OH! hai!

Haciendo una leve reverencia a Fukushima-san me dirigía a mi asiento junto a Sempai, pero antes una mano jaló de mi camisa

-Yo! Morinaga-kun!-me saludaba Taiuchirou-san-

-Que es lo que haces aquí-contesté algo cortante-

-Casualmente, me dirijo a casa de los padres de mi novia, ellos amablemente me pagaron el boleto de avión y pues, aquí estoy.

-Bueno, si me disculpas, debo tomar asiento.

-Cuídate de ese lobo con piel de oveja que tienes por novio...o acabará comiéndote.

Inmediatamente volví a mi asiento pues al avión comenzó a moverse, Sempai me miró extrañado, que era eso último que dijo Taichirou-san? acaso sabe algo que yo no sepa de Sempai? Es imposible, conozco a Sempai de años y él no podría ocultarme nada que yo no sepa...o si?

-Morinaga, estas bien?

-Eh? ahh! si, lo siento, solo que, estoy algo cansado, no dormí muy bien (por dios que grande mentira dije!)

-Oh...es eso...mmm, toma esto es para ti.

Sempai me acercó una bolsa de papel, era un almuerzo ligero, un par de sándwiches era lo que contenía.

-Al viejo no le gusta que coma lo que dan en el avión

-Oh, gracias, luce delicioso!

-Si, a mi también me hizo uno igual...

-Pues entonces...itadakimasu!

El vuelo fue tranquilo, hasta que en una parte del trayecto pasaron una película bastante subida de tono, un drama de la mitología griega, en algún momento, perdí la trama de la película pues me estaba quedando dormido, sin embargo, al girar mi rostro pude notar que Sempai estaba totalmente rojo.

-Sempai...?

-...

-Que es lo que estas vien... (qué demonios está en la pantalla?!)

En la pantalla estaba pasando una escena sexual, era una pareja heterosexual, ambos estábamos pasmados, hasta que Sempai reacciono al ver que yo también miraba esa escena y se fue sin decir nada al baño.

-Matte, Sempai!

Me fui detrás de él, era obvio que estaba avergonzado de mirar esa escena, me quedé en el pasillo de baño y le pregunté desde fuera.

-Sempai, se encuentra bien?

-Lárgate a tu lugar Morinaga!-me contestaba con la voz agitada-

-Es obvio que no se encuentra bien

"Estimados pasajeros, favor de abrochar sus cinturones y poner sus asientos en vertical, en estos momentos presentaremos turbulencias debido a una corriente de aire del sur"

Al escuchar eso, un estruendo en el suelo me hizo golpear la puerta del baño, abriéndola por accidente

-(Dios mío, que fue eso?!)...sempai se encuentra bie...

-Ah!

-(Maah, ese golpe dolió) Sempai?

-Cierra la puerta!

Hice lo que él me ordenó, pues estaba avergonzado, pero por el pánico de ser descubierto, me encerré junto con él.

-Pero que haces imbécil, salte o nos descubrirán!-me decía en voz baja-

-Lo siento, entré en pánico!

-Eres un imbécil, porque me seguiste aquí en primer lugar?!

-Estaba preocupado, por un momento pensé que tenías nauseas al ver la escena!..

-Eso!...no, sólo que...

-Estas, excitado, puedo notarlo!-lo dije girando mi vista hacia la pared totalmente rojo-

-AH!

-Lo siento, te miré y...

-Tu también estas igual, bastardo!

Ambos estábamos en un situación vergonzosa, de momento nos quedamos callados, hasta que yo retomé la conversación.

-Sempai...no haré nada que tú no quieras, deja que pase un momento, hay que calmarnos.

-Yo...

-No te forzaré a nada de eso, Sempai, con el simple hecho de estar a tu lado, es suficiente para mí.

-Basta con eso!

-Que es lo que-mmmnh!

Mis palabras fueron selladas, pues un par de finos labios me atraparon.

-Sempai, que es lo que haces?

-Cállate tú tienes la culpa

Ya no opuse resistencia, su cuerpo le ganó al poco autocontrol que me quedaba, los besos subían de intensidad a medida que pasaba el tiempo, estábamos en un punto critico, si seguíamos así seriamos descubiertos.

-Sempai...ah...hay que parar...-contesté con la voz ronca sobre su oído-

-Que haces?!

Bajé mi mano y froté por encima de la tela de la ropa interior de Sempai

-AH!

-Sempai...baje la voz o seremos descubiertos

-Bastardo...ah...mmmngh!

Finalmente lo sentí contraerse, una sensación húmeda fue lo que sentí en mi manto que se posaba en su entrepierna, estábamos agitados, un tanto desarreglados, nos quedamos otro momento dentro de ese lugar.

-Eres...un pervertido! -me miraba con entero enojo-

-Lo siento..., no pude evitarlo.

-Sal tu primero, no quiero ni imaginarme que nos hayan escuchado-me dijo dirigiendo su vista al suelo-

No dije nada más, así que me acomode la camisa y salí de inmediato del baño, al parecer nuestro accidente no tuvo represalias, pues la mayoría de los presentes (excepto Taichirou-san) dormían durante el trayecto; unos momentos después Sempai salió, el resto del viaje fue silencioso, ninguno de nosotros se dirigió la palabra hasta el aterrizaje.

-(Demonios, es mi culpa por perder el control, bueno que puede hacerse)

-Morinaga-san!

-(Yamagushi?) Lo siento, había olvidado por completo que venías con nosotros.

-Si me di cuenta, desde que están saliendo tú y Tatsumi-san, ni me haces en la vida, mmm...

-Sucede algo?-le pregunté-

-Ah, si! Fukushima-sensei está solicitando un autobús, para ir directamente al centro de investigación, así que apresúrate con tu equipaje.

Mientras esperaba a recoger mi equipaje, Sempai me paso de largo, por un momento pensé que seguiría su camino hasta que...

-Morinaga

-Hai?

-Yo...perdón

-Sempai, no, no tiene por qué, en todo caso fue mi culpa por meterme con usted al baño.

-No tienes por qué echarte la culpa por todo siempre!

-Eh?

-Ah!...más tarde hablamos, baka! Hay que irnos ya

-Pero...

-Pero nada, apresúrate o nos dejaran!

Cuando tomé mi equipaje salí corriendo, pues ya estaban todos subiendo al autobus, el profesor Fukushima nos daba las ultimas indicaciones antes de partir al centro de investigación.

-Chicos, este centro de investigación cuenta con lo último en tecnología, algunas de sus investigaciones son afines a las que hemos estado desarrollando, así que pueden hacer las preguntas que crean necesarias para, tienen alguna duda?

Todos negamos con la cabeza, finalmente el autobús se puso en marcha, espero que este paseo valga la pena.


	7. Vamos a Okinawa 3

Durante nuestra travesía por la capital de Okinawa, Naha, vi la cantidad de belleza maritima que no se puede ver en otros lugares, por momentos, parábamos a estirar las piernas, eso, a pesar de que nos quitaba tiempo, nos hacía disfrutar más de nuestro y yo retomamos nuestra habitual conversación y nuestro problema en el avión se fue al olvido, por ahora.

-Chicos, llegaremos a la universidad de Okinawa en 5 minutos, así que no olviden nada dentro del autobús-decía el profesor Fukushima a todos en el autobús-  
-Sempai, despierte, pronto vamos a llegar  
-Ya escuché Morinaga, sólo descansaba la vista-me decía mientras se tallaba los ojos con la manga de su camisa-

Al fin llegamos a nuestro destino, la universidad de Okinawa, sede de uno de los centros de investigación más avanzados de todo Japón, el profesor Fukushima estaba completamente entusiasmado, ya que seríamos partícipes de una de las investigaciones más importantes.

-No saben lo feliz que me hace que participen en esta investigacion, el trabajo que están haciendo en estos momentos podría hacer un gran avance en cuanto a la eliminación de muchísimas plagas en las plantaciones de alimentos-decía alegremente el profesor mientras caminábamos-  
-Increíble! No lo crees, Sempai?  
-Mmm, si, supongo.  
-Oh anímese, Tatsumi-sempai, usted más que nadie debería estar feliz de participar en esto-decía Yamagushi-san al nado nuestro-  
-Si lo estoy par de idiotas!

Cuando llegamos a la cima, contemplamos las enormes instalaciones, incluso había un telescopio, pues el centro de investigación abarcaba numerosas ramas de la ciencia, incluyendo la astronomía, estando a punto de entrar a los laboratorios, uno de los asistentes del proyecto, salía corriendo despavorido, agitando las manos, alertándonos.

-ALEJENSE DE ESTA AREA POR FAVOR!-decía el sujeto que jadeaba al haberse detenido frente nuestro-  
-Que fue lo que sucedió Kado-san?-preguntaba preocupado el profesor Fukushima-

Para mantener al margen a nuestro grupo, tanto nuestro profesor como Kado-san se alejaron un poco, pero pude notar en sus rostros preocupación, algo debió salir terriblemente mal. Al reintegrarse de nuevo con nosotros, el profesor y Kado-san nos explicaron lo ocurrido.

-Muchachos, lo lamento, pero debido a causa de un accidente en los laboratorios principales, no podremos ir más allá de este punto-decía el profesor con un dejo de tristeza-  
-Es mi culpa principalmente, no debimos trabajar con químicos tan peligrosos, pude haber causado un desastre químico aun peor-agregaba Kado-san-  
-Acaso nos hicieron venir de tan lejos, sólo para ver los errores de otros?!  
-Sempai!  
-Tatsumi-san!

Todos lo vimos, la situación se tornó de triste a supertensa,el profesor intentó explicarle a Sempai que no era simplemente el error de uno sino de muchos, finalmente no pasó a mayores, dimos un pequeño recorrido a las otras instalaciones de la escuela. Después de eso nos dejaron andar libremente por el campus.

-Esos idiotas no debieron haber seguido bien el procedimiento!  
-Sempai, debe comprender que es algo que le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera, inclusive a us-ahh!-fui golpeado antes de terminar la oración-  
-No me compares con esos incompetentes! Si yo hubiera estado al mando, seguramente pude haber evitado ese desastre!  
-Jejejeje  
-De que te ríes?!  
-Me gusta cuando te enojas  
-Imbécil! nos puede escuchar alguien!-decía sempai con un leve sonrojo-  
-Aquí donde estamos no hay ni un alma. Estábamos en uno de los jardines del campus, y no había nadie en los alrededores, me atreví a besarle, al principio opuso resistencia, pues aún estaba la posibilidad de ser descubiertos por alguno de nuestros compañeros.  
-Idio...mmmh!...detente, nos puede desc...ah!  
-Sempai, hoy estás muy sensible...

La temperatura de nuestros cuerpos iba en aumento, sin más me aventuré a juguetear con sus pezones por encima de la ropa, sus gemidos se ahogaban con la unión de nuestros labios, estábamos al límite de perdernos a nuestra lujuria.  
-Basta...Mori...!  
-Como...podría, estas tan duro.

Sin dejar de besarle ataqué su cuello, mordiéndole levemente y dejando pequeñas marcas rojas, sus gemidos comenzaron a tornarse más audibles para cualquiera que hubiese pasado por ahí, así que de nuevo retome los besos, la situación se salía de control, hasta que...

-VAYANSE A UN HOTEL PERVERTIDOS!

Paramos en seco, sin decir nada acomodamos nuestras ropas y escapamos casi corriendo de ahí Salimos fuera de los límites del campus, Sempai estaba que echaba humo de pasar esa vergüenza.  
-Sempai, por favor yo...  
-Cállate, no quiero escucharte imbécil!  
-Yo no quise hacerte pasar un mal rato, gomen!

A nuestro alrededor se formaba una pequeña multitud, lo peor, era que varios de ellos eran nuestros compañeros de viaje, Sempai lo notó de inmediato y se fue corriendo, dejándome atrás.

-(Maldición maldición, ahora sí que metí la pata)-me decía a mí mismo reprendiéndome-  
-Tetsuhiro-san, pasa algo? Tatsumi-san lucía bastante molesto-me preguntaba Yamagushi que estaba con la multitud-  
-Cometí un grave error...

Habia cometido un grave error, nos vieron haciendo algo que pudimos haber pospuesto para un mejor momento, pero como siempre yo, tan impulsivo me deje llevar por mis bajos instintos, aún así Sempai nunca me detuvo, porque no lo hizo? Esas y más cuestiones se formaban a medida que transcurría el día,Yamagushi-san notó mi pesar y para hacerme sentir mejor paseamos por los muelles.

-Siento mucho que hayas peleado con Tatsumi-san, Tetsuhiro, al parecer se molestó muchísimo más cuando aparecimos justo frente a ustedes-me contaba Yamagushi-san cabizbajo-  
-No! no tienes por qué disculparte, fue más mi culpa por imprudente, debí contenerme, estábamos en un lugar demasiado expuesto y aun así...  
-Basta, basta, no es necesario que me digas lo que pasó antes.-me decía con un leve sonrojo-  
-Siento incomodarte,Yamagushi-san  
-No, al contrario, siento yo haber reaccionado de esa manera...sé que tu relación con Tatsumi-san es complicada, pero el también tiene la mitad de la culpa-me decía con voz alzada Yamagushi-san-

Tal vez por el momento, debí sentirme muy culpable, pero Yamagushi-san tenía razón, no debía porque sentirme tan mal si también Sempai fué participe, aun así, siento que no tengo derecho de decirle nada, que algo nos falta...

-Tetsuhiro-san, que tal si rentamos un bote?  
-Eh? un bote?  
-Sí, hace tiempo que quería mirar el mar más de cerca, esta es nuestra oportunidad!-me decía entusiasmado Yamagushi-san-

Abordamos un pequeño bote, claro tomando las medidas de seguridad que nos dijo el dueño de este, la brisa salina se empezaba a sentir, la temperatura de repente comenzó a bajar, las olas golpeando hacían que se tambaleaba aquí y alla,de repente recordé lo que Taichirou-san me dijo en el avión...

Cuídate de ese lobo con piel de oveja que tienes por novio...o acabará comiéndote

Esas palabras resonaron como nunca en mi mente mientras las olas azotaban en nuestro bote, será que de verdad Sempai me oculta algo? Y si es así...que será?  
-Tetsuhiro-san, hey Tetsuhiro-san, estas bien? llevas perdido en tus pensamientos desde hace buen rato-me preguntaba preocupado Yamagushi-san sacudiéndome los hombros-  
-Lo-lo siento...es algo que me tiene intrigado desde que subimos al avión...no te preocupes, es algo sin importancia-le dije mientras esbozaba esa sonrisa falsa que le daba a la gente para que no se preocupara-

Finalmente el bote dio la vuela para volver al puerto, mientras volvíamos, un barco turista se acercaba hacia nosotros, muchas de las personas arriba de este eran compañeros nuestros, entre ellos Sempai, que al mirarme esbozó una leve sonrisa, que desapareció de inmediato al ver que me acompañaba Yamagushi-san.  
-Al parecer a Tatsumi-san no le agradó que te acompañara  
-Jejeh...

Al llegar al puerto, bajé de inmediato, dejando a Yamagushi-san pagando al dueño del bote, en tanto yo corría hacia donde terminaba de bajar las personas del barco turista, no miré a Sempai por ningún lado, hasta que de repente sentí una jalón de mi manga, al girarme ahí estaba.  
-Sempai?...  
-Vámonos de aquí! odio las multitudes

Y antes de decir nada, me jaló de nuevo, a pasos erráticos y casi tropezones, terminamos en la zona hotelera de Naha, Sempai al parecer no lo había notado, pues mientras caminábamos su vista no salía del suelo, yo caminaba cada vez más despacio, viendo para todos lados, esperando que alguno de nuestros compañeros no nos viera pasar y lo malinterpretara.  
-Sempai...a donde nos dirigimos?  
-Cállate! ya lo sabrás-me decía mientras aceleraba más su paso-  
-Te has dado cuenta de donde estamos? -le dije en un susurro al acercarme más a él, esto lo hizo detenerse de golpe para girarse hacia a mí y decirme-  
-Ya sé dónde nos encontramos estúpido!

Ya daban las 5 de la tarde, no sé de dónde sacó el valor para meternos en el cuarto de un hotel...pero ahí estábamos, sin decir nada, Sempai se sentó a la orilla de la cama mientras yo dirigía mí vista hacia la ventana.  
-Porque estamos aquí Sempai?

-Acaso...?!  
-Ya quisieras idiota! si pedí este lugar, fue para aclarar ciertas cosas, así que, pon tu trasero en esa cama y escúchame!-me dijo apuntando hacia la cama sonrojado-  
-Está bien...pero no entiendo, que hay que aclarar?  
-Ah-suspiró-...primero que nada, lo siento, te dejé varado cuando todos nos rodearon a medio día...  
-No no no no, yo...fue mi culpa después de todo...  
-Que te he dicho de culparte por todo?!  
-Eh...bueno...  
-La otra es, supe quien fue la persona que nos miró en el campus, Isogai...tenía una reunión con gente del campus y "casualmente" se asomó a la ventana! Grrrr como me irrita ese sujeto-decía con rabia Sempai mientras golpeaba la pared-  
-Al menos...nadie supo lo que pasó...además de nosotros y Taichirou-san.  
-Y qué me dices de Yamagushi?! Veo que se llevan muy bien por lo que miré-me decía sempai volteando hacia la ventana-  
-Pero él es de confianza...estás... (Estará celoso?...no...o si? que hago que hago, si le pregunto)...  
-Que...intentas decir?-me preguntaba molesto sin desviar su vista de la ventana-  
-Yo...no, es imposible, sería sacado de mis fantasías que tu sintieras ce...!

No estaba preparado para lo que sucedería en ese momento, sin darme cuenta, Sempai que ya estaba frente mío me empujó a la cama y sin más se lanzó a besarme con desespero, instintivamente le correspondí tomando su rostro, profundizando más aquellos besos. Al despegarnos te percataste de mi erección por tu ataque sorpresa, intentaste alejarte, tratando de levantarte de la cama, pero yo siendo más fuerte te giré, besé tu mejilla con ternura y te dije:

-Sempai, me trajiste aquí...a un cuarto de hotel...y no quieres que hagamos nada  
-Tu eres el que malinterpreta todo a su conveniencia! ahora quítate de encima! ah!

La lujuria me invadió por completo, al grado de que ignoré sus palabras, invadí de nuevo su boca con mis besos, que poco a poco te debilitaban pues te aventuraste a tomarme por la espalda, mi lengua al compás de la tuya me hacía perder la razón. Con prisa y algo de nerviosismo dispuse de nuestras prendas, quedando sólo en interiores, tú miembro que rozaba por sobre el mío necesitaba ser atendido, te miraba tan frágil, absorto en el placer, que el tiempo se detenía y a la vez se aceleraba, pues no quería despegarme de ti...

-Mori...deten...es mi...ah!  
-Tranquilo, seré gentil...confía en mi...

Sabía que era tu primera vez en los brazos de un hombre, tus ojos me miraban con temor a lastimarte, los cerraste con fuerza al ver que me deshice de nuestra ropa interior, paseando mis dedos en tu torso desnudo, haciendo círculos en tus pezones, besando con ternura cada pedazo de ti y bajando poco a poco hacia tu hombría que estaba enjugada por tu semilla, al frotar el glande con mis dedos, te estremecías arqueando tu espalda, tus gemidos chocaban en esas cuatro paredes.

-Veo que los estás disfrutando-le decía lascivo en su oído mientras mis dedos seguían jugando con la punta de tu miembro-  
-Cállate...ahhh, es natural que reaccione así si me tocas de esa manera...ah...ah  
-Me dices que reaccionarías igual si fuera otra persona?  
-Ahh...ah!  
-No te haré venir si no me contestas.

Un hilo de saliva brotaba de la comisura de sus labios al presionar con mis dedos la punta de su miembro, impidiendo venirse, de nuevo arrematé besándole agresivamente, rozando mi hombría con la suya, hasta que...  
-Por...por favor...ahh!  
-Aun no has contestado mi pregunta  
-AHHH! no...no seas idiota, no dejaría que cualquier extraño me tocara así, sólo...solo tu ah!

Palabras magicas, pues dejé de presionar y te venías en mi mano, la increíble sensación espasmódica de tu hombría era algo de lo que sólo yo era participe, aprobechando tu reciente orgasmo, introduje uno de mis dedos en tu entrada, lo que provocó que de nuevamente se elevara.  
-Duele...ah...ah!  
-Trata de calmar tu respiracion, pronto te acostumbraras.

Sin más introduje otro dedo, cosa que hizo que involuntariamente tus caderas se movieran y empujaran hasta llegar hasta ese punto, donde los sentidos en un hombre se pierden, estabas listo para lo que seguía. Con cuidado coloque mi pene en tu entrada, elevé tus piernas y me deslicé poco a poco dentro de ti.  
-Estás tan...apretado, harás que me corra dentro tuyo Sempai...ah!  
-Bas...bastardo...ah! no me susurres!  
-Eso te excita?!-le decía divertido en un susurro, provocando que un quejido se ahogara en sus manos-  
-Ah!  
-Déjame escucharte, quiero todo de ti, que sólo yo sea dueño de todo tu cuerpo...te amo.  
-Yo...ahh...ahh

Mis sentidos se nublaban al ver que te derretías de placer, esto no sólo era un acto carnal, era mi completa entrega de corazón y alma, soñaba con el día en que de tu boca salieran las palabras que yo deseaba con añoranza, no importaba si tuviera que esperar toda una vida y diez más, hasta escuchar de ti...

-Te...te amo...Mori...naga  
-Que...que fue lo que...mmmmm

Atrapaste mis labios que estaban abiertos de la impresion, lo que provocó que me moviera a prisa dentro de ti, me perdí completamente, finalmente lo ví, la cúspide de nuestra union, no podía evitar llorar a pesar de que no detenía las embestidas en tu interior, al separar nuestros labios para retomar aire, estábamos al límite, así aceleré mis movimientos hasta que...  
-Ahhhhhh!...ah  
-Ahhh Sempai!  
Caí rendido sobre tu pecho, tú respiración se iba calmando, al parecer habías quedado inconciente, retiré los mechones se pegaron a tu rostro y besé tu frente. El cansancio de todo este viaje, desde su comienzo, las discusiones y demás, recayó sobre mí, de manera que mis ojos pesaron, pero todo valió este momento.

Al fin, nos volvimos uno...


	8. Abriendo la herida 1

La primera vez que dos almas se entregan a los deseos de la carne es algo único, acaso hay algo tan fantástico que lo pueda superar?

El amor, la pasión en la que los cuerpos tratan desesperadamente fundirse uno con el otro es algo completamente único, eso fue lo que mi mente repasaba una y otra y otra vez cuando al despertar en esa habitación de hotel, Sempai reposaba en mis brazos...

-(Sempai tiene las pestañas bastante largas)...nee, Sempai, despierta, ya es tarde-le decía en susurro mientras le tocaba el hombro-  
-mmm...Morinaga...?

Su mirada pasó de somnolienta a sorprendida, de repente un puño golpeó a mi mandíbula, tumbándome fuera de la cama.

-AH!...Dónde estamos?!...porque no me levantaste? qué hora es maldición!-me preguntaba molesto-  
-Intenté por todos los medios despertarte, pero no reaccionabas, estaba por abofetearte hasta que abriste los ojos-le contesté un poco asustado-  
-Lo hubieras hecho!  
-Cómo crees que te golpearía?!-le contesté sorprendido, como cree que haría semejante cosa?-

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, sentí cierto aire de tensión...más que nada nerviosismo, era la primera vez que tenía relaciones con Sempai y no estaba seguro si estaba al tanto de que seguíamos desnudos.

-Ah...  
-Que sucede? ah!-gemí pues me había lanzado a la cara mi ropa-  
-Deja de hacer al tonto y cámbiate!-me decía girándose para no verme, sin embargo pude notar que estaba ruborizado-  
-Por dios, cómo es posible que haciendo lo que hicimos, tengas pena de verme desnu-y antes de que terminara la oración me lanzó una de las almohadas-  
-Cállate idiota!...

Momentos después, ya vestidos salimos rápidamente del hotel, no lo quise incomodar con otra conversación melosa, así que al reunirnos con nuestro grupo, sólo hablamos de como terminaríamos el experimento que quedó inconcluso. El profesor Fukushima estaba preocupado por nosotros, tuve que mentir que nos habíamos perdido y buscamos quien nos llevara al punto de encuentro.

-Muchachos, nos tenían muy preocupados-decía el profesor apoyando su mano en el hombro de Sempai-  
-Lo siento profesor, tomamos un camino que no conocimos y tuvimos que detenernos a pedir indicaciones-decía yo calmadamente-  
-Menos mal que pudieron volver a tiempo, bueno muchachos, espero que hayan disfrutado su visita, aunque no fue lo esperado-decía divertido el profesor-  
-Esto pudo haber sido mejor si hubieran solucionado el problema en el laboratorio-decía Sempai-

Luego de que todos estuviéramos reunidos, nos dirigimos de nuevo al aeropuerto, para finalmente regresar a Nagoya.

Una semana después...

-Buenas tardes muchachos, los he convocado para darles una muy buena noticia-decía alegremente el profesor Fukushima, quien con anterioridad había convocado a todo el equipo de laboratoristas-

-Espero que diga que va sacar a todo el peso muerto de los laboratorios-comentaba seriamente Sempai mientras se escuchaban algunos comentarios de disgusto-  
-Sempai, no sea grosero con nuestros compañeros-le dije en voz baja acercándome a su oído-  
-Tch...está bien-decía a regañadientes mientras el profesor retomaba la conversación-  
-Como les había mencionado hace un par de días, tanto el director ,como maestros y consejeros de esta escuela, llegamos a la decisión de darles el resto de lo que queda de esta semana, libre de toda tarea...así que a partir de mañana son libres de pasar el fin de semana en compañía de sus familiares!-

Muchos de los ahí presentes estaban más que felices, sobre todo yo, que pasaría un par de días con Sempai, concluida la reunión todos comenzaron a retirarse, al salir nosotros de último estaba por proponerle que saliéramos de paseo, sin embargo...

-Souuu-chan! que milagro!-decía alegremente Taichirou-san que se colgaba del cuello de Sempai-  
-Aléjate plaga!...-le decía el Souichi zafándose de su sofocante agarre-  
-Que se le ofrece Taichirou-san?-le pregunté de manera tajante pues no estaba con humor para verle-  
-Oh tranquilos...al parecer los agarré en mal momento, sólo quería comentarles que mañana por la tarde haré un pequeño convivio, habrá botanas y toodo el alcohol que puedan beber-nos decía a ambos en un guiño que me incomodó por completo-  
-Lo pensarem-no terminé de decir lo último para cuando...-  
-Iremos...-dijo Sempai decidido-  
-EH!?-mi sorpresa era tal que me quedé como piedra-  
-Esa es la actitud Sou-chan!-decía mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a Sempai tan fuerte que parecía que se le saldría el aire más un pulmón por tal impulso, finalmente se despidió de nosotros, mientras yo seguía como piedra esperando que me sacaran de ahí-

-Por...porque  
-Simplemente acepté porque no quiero estar en casa-me contesta Sempai mientras me da la espalda-  
-Sucedió algo?...sabes que me puedes decir lo que gustes, no por algo estamos salien...  
-Es precisamente por eso...  
-Eh?

Para no llamar la atención nos regresamos al laboratorio, esas palabras, porque no me percaté de la situación antes de que avanzara más?

-Bien continuemos con el experimento-me decía sempai mientras caminaba a su sitio de trabajo-  
-Eso puede esperar Sempai-le dije decidido, quiero saber porque me oculta sus problemas-  
-No te atrevas a..!  
-Hace un momento dijiste que nuestra relación te está causando problemas en casa!...es mi culpa? acaso le provoqué algún disgusto a tu padre?-pregunté, tratando de mantenerme firme, pues sentía que en cualquier momento la voz se me quebraría si Sempai decide terminar lo nuestro-

No decía nada, su mirada se desviaba al suelo, mi frustración iba en aumento, estaba a nada de lanzarme sobre él, besarle por obligación y sacarle la verdad de la única manera en la que sé que cedería sin chistar, pero de inmediato tomó una de las sillas, se sentó y me indico otra que estaba al lado suyo.

-Mira...el viejo no tiene ningún problema contigo...soy yo...tengo miedo de lo que nos deparará más adelante ¿sí?, temo el que dirán, nadie, excepto el idiota de Isogai sabe de...lo...nu-nuestro...  
-Que lo sepan los demás te causa disgusto?...ahh-suspiro-, lo que digan los demás no debería ser un impedimento para los que sientes por mi...Sempai...  
-Yo...Mori, yo te...

No lo dejé responder, pues sabía de antemano lo que me diría, sé que no me lastimaría sin razón alguna, su actitud a la vista de cualquiera no puede ser la mejor; pero estos momentos, éste lado amable, el rubor que se forma en su rostro cada que choca su mirada con la mía, soy dueño de cada una de ellas...nadie más aparte de mi puede verlo de esta manera. Nadie...

El día terminó, cada quien volvió a su respectivo hogar, esperaba que al menos al regresar pudiera platicar por chat con Sempai, sin embargo

-(Finalmente disfrutaré de mi casa sin que mi Nissan esté merodeando y sermoneándome)...oh tengo un mensaje de...Taichirou-san?...

Estaba algo confundido, puesto que él no es de quererme hablar a menos que sea algo en lo que tenga que ver sempai, ese tipo siempre entrometiéndose en lo nuestro, no sé porque Sempai simplemente no le dice que lo molesta o que lo molerá a golpes...simplemente no entiendo...Tenía pensado eliminar su mensaje pero de repente se escuchó el sonido para chat, era él.

-"Acaso te negarás de información que te puede interesar?"-me decía Taichirou-san en el chat-  
-No creo que sea algo que me interese-le contesté tajante-  
-"Aunque sea de tu queridísimo tirano?"

Me quedé mirando unos momentos a la pantalla, qué me podría decir el de la persona que amo con cada fibra de mí ser, no podía caer en su trampa, pero debía saber a qué quería llegar con la susodicha información, por lo que proseguí con la conversación.

-"No sé a qué quieras llegar, pero no me harás dudar de los sentimientos de Sempai"  
-"Ahhh...eso dices porque no sabes que hace cuando no está cerca de ti, pero yo lo he visto, y he platicado con el...  
-...A que te refieres con eso?- le pregunté pues aunque fuese mentira quería saber lo que me diría-  
-"Oh! entonces quieres saber, está bien. No sé si esta información sea segura pero mi fuentes me dicen que se ha estado viendo de nuevo con esta chica...como se llamaba...Futita..."  
-FUJITA-SAN?!

La cabeza me daba vueltas y vueltas, varios recuerdos de su relación aparecían nuevamente en mi mente. ¿Porque?...después de tanto sufrimiento e inseguridades por su relación vuelve a abrir esa herida?


	9. Abriendo la herida 2

Cuando tienes recuerdos del gran amor que le tuviste a alguien, es muy difícil olvidar...cierto?

Los buenos ratos, los malos ratos...todos cosas que te marcarán por el resto de tus días, todas las palabras lindas y horribles que te habrán dicho alguna vez, que como dagas te hieren...más que cualquier golpe; siempre estarán ahí. Esto me recordó aquella ocasión cuando seguía conversando con Isogai-san, todas esas emociones cargadas de odio, algo que pensé nunca sentiría por otra persona.

Ira, cólera, todo eso entraba en mi...y poco a poco me iba destrozando, me estaba transformando en algo que no soy.

-"Lo siento por lo que dije, no sé si sea realmente la verdad, pero fue lo que mis fuentes me dieron de información"-me decía Taichirou-san al otro lado de la pantalla, se pausó por un momento mientras subía otro mensaje a la conversación...

-"Mira que te lo digo de buena fe...habla con el si no me crees...-

Estaba que echaba humo, no sé si era por la idea tan fuera de lógica, hacerme desconfiar de la persona que más amo en este mundo, me parecía demasiado increíble la idea en si, como podría sacar esas conclusiones sin fundamentos? Tuve suficiente, estaba en mi límite de tolerancia.

-Mira...no sé qué quieras sacar con este asunto, pero en mi relación no te metas!-le escribí molesto, esperando que mi ira atravesara la pantalla y le golpease la cara-

-"Oi oi, solo estoy tratando de ayudar un poco"- me decía sonando ofendido tras mi respuesta, pero no me importó estaba harto.

-Si sabes que una relación es de 2 personas, verdad?...NO TE VUELVAS A METER ENTRE SEMPAI Y YO!

Y así cerré esa frustrante conversación, me sentía exhausto...un sentimiento tan pesado como la ira podía conmigo? Era doloroso...muy doloroso. Tener esta clase de sentimientos tan fuertes no es lo mío. Ahora que la semilla de la duda se había plantado en mí, no puedo evitar pensar...cómo es que miraré a Sempai a los ojos el día de mañana?

Estaba exhausto, no había dormido casi nada, sólo mi mente recordó los que con anterioridad estaba soñando...ser engañado por la persona que más amas, era lo peor que me pudo haber sucedido... ¿Qué haría si eso fuera realmente verdad?, mientras iba de camino a la escuela me cuestionaba una y otra vez eso. Me sentía débil, sin ganas de hacer nada, era día libre y aun así Sempai insistió que fuéramos a terminar lo que nos hizo falta el día de ayer...

-(Ya no se puede hacer nada, igual vine)- me decía a mí mismo mientras entraba al laboratorio-

-Hasta que llegas, llevo más de media hora esperándote- me comentaba Sempai mientras dejaba unos tubos de ensayo secándose en un sitio seguro.

-Lo siento...-le contesté cabisbajo, sin embargo no lo notó pues de inmediato se dio la vuelta para seguir con lo que nos hacía falta por terminar...

-...Sempai...hay algo que necesito decirte

-Qué cosa?

Estaba por decir mis inseguridades, de abrir mi corazón para saber de una buena vez que es lo que Sempai pensaba de mí, sin embargo se escuchó el sonar de un teléfono, era el de Sempai, que no paraba de sonar...estaba poniéndome nervioso, él no contestaba...

~RIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG~

-(Ese ruido me está desesperando)

-Que es lo que me quieres decir maldición!

-AH...!...

-YA MALDITO TELEFONO!-tomó abruptamente el celular, su mirada cambió en cuanto contestaron del otro lado; su rostro palideció, dirigió un segundo su vista hacia mí y se giró para no verle. Al terminar la llamada respiró profundamente y me dijo...

-Creo que...hay que terminar de limpiar de una vez, el idiota de Isogai vino a recogernos...

-Taichirou-san está esperándonos?

-Eres sordo? Te lo acabo de decir!, vamos, rápido!...Ese sujeto sólo lo hace por fastidiarme...

Maldición, otro momento más y todo se pudo haber ido al traste si le decía algo, hemos estado algo estresados desde el último proyecto así que no debo molestarlo con mis fantasías locas...sé que él no sería capaz de engañarme, él no es así...

El sonido estridente de la música sonaba desde la esquina de la misma calle, había muchos autos mal estacionados alrededor, Sempai y yo fuimos recogidos por Taichirou-san, que trataba de encontrar un espacio para estacionarse aun en su misma casa...

-Porque invitaste a tanta gente?- preguntaba molesto Sempai, sin separar la vista de la ventana.

-Oye...esta es tu fiesta, también la de Morinaga-kun, esto es por su éxito con su proyecto, nee?- decía efusivo mientras volteó y me dirigió una rápida sonrisa, a la cual respondí de igual manera; después de esto finalmente encontramos n lugar cerca del porche, en cuanto bajamos se sentía el sonido de la música retumbar hasta el suelo, era demasiado sólo para celebrar el éxito de nuestro proyecto, quedé anonadado por el tamaño del departamento de Taichirou-san, demasiado para un estudiante promedio...

-(De verdad no deseo estar aquí pero...)

Aún la intriga que me plantó Taichirou-san sigue en mi...tanto así que mi tiempo durante la fiesta fue estar descargando mi frustración en el bar de su departamento, entre la multitud y el ruido de la música sólo podía escuchar el pasar del alcohol a través de mi garganta, mientras Sempai era hostigado por personas que estuvieron en nuestro viaje y otras más que no conocía.

-Etto...Angel...kun?...

-eh, EH! Hiroto?!

Sin pensarlo 2 veces me abalancé sobre Hiroto-kun, quien ya tenía un tiempo que no miraba, Sempai no se dio cuenta de cuando me fui a una parte alejada del ajetreo de la fiesta, quería saber que había pasado con mi mejor amigo...

-Te extraño...sabes?- le dije mientras recargué mi cabeza sobre su hombro-

-Oi oi, Angel-kun...haces que me ruborice jejejeh...-me decía entre una leve carcajada que detuvo inmediatamente, su semblante era un poco sombrío, señal de que aún había algo que le afectaba de Taichirou-san.

-Sabes...ya estoy saliendo con Sempai...

-Eso!...eso es genial!

-No pareces muy feliz con la noticia...

-No! no no...No tomes a mal mi reacción, estoy muy feliz que a menos tú hayas encontrado alguien que corresponda de tus sentimientos...

Momento incómodo, las pausas en nuestra conversación se iban alargando hasta que...

-Angel-kun...no sé si deba decirte esto. Es acerca de tu Sempai...

-Eh?...que cosa?

-Pues es acerca de Fuji-estaba a la expectativa

-Morinaga?

Sempai estaba con una cara de sorpresa y al parecer de...miedo? Al cruzar mirada con Hiroto inmediatamente tomó de mi brazo y me jaló hacia su dirección.

-Matte Sempai!

-Aléjate de el Morinaga!

-Souishi!...oh...Morinaga-san?

-...

Y parecía que las cosas no se pondrían peores hasta que justo detrás de Sempai se encontraba Fujita-san, ahora entendía el porqué de esta celebración, me sentía más que ofendido, humillado, lo único que quería era gritarles a todos, refutarle a Sempai que hacía ella acompañándolo, pero mi rostro en lugar de tornarse molesto, mis ojos se humedecieron de inmediato, empujé a Sempai que me miró sorprendido por mi reacción.

Era todo, me acababa de dar cuenta que estaba por perder algo que en los últimos 2 años había florecido como un día de primavera; el amor de Sempai...

¿Qué más debo sufrir para alcanzar la felicidad?


	10. Alcohol y dramas

Hola gente hermosa que sigue este bello fic, si lo sé, lo tenia bastante abandonado pero he vuelto con buenas y malas noticias.

La buena: HABRÁ MÁS CAPÍTULOS

La mala: es que probablemente sean uno o dos más

Les diré el porqué: ya había dicho yo en la descripción que esto lo basé en mi última relación amorosa, pues bien me he sentido tan realizada en muchos aspectos de mi vida que olvidé completamente este fic, que en algunas ocasiones lo escribía en mis momentos de debilidad emocional, para que negarlo. Sin embargo la señora inspiración llegó para darme luz verde en este fic e intentar de una vez por todas terminarlo...oh my god estaba por decirles el final justo aquí, pero meeeeeeeehhhhggg

Mejor sigan leyendo esto hasta el final :U

Que cosas pueden ocurrir durante una relación?

Peleas? Discusiones? Bueno todo sabemos de antemano que es lo que viene en el paquete de una relación, sobretodo cuando te emparejas con un hombre siendo tú un hombre.

Qué es lo que duele más: una mentira o una verdad dolorosa?

Pasarán los años antes de que te percates de las consecuencias de ese tipo de decisiones, mientras...vive el presente con la intriga de lo que pasará después; siendo sincero, a pesar de que la relación entre Sempai y yo iba demasiado rápido jamás me quejé, era lo que más anhelaba después de todo. Y tuve que esperar más de un año para que el finalmente pusiera los ojos en mi, que se alejara de una relación infecciosa que solo lo alejaba de sus seres queridos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su declaración de amor, a pesar de que estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos hacia mí, nunca supe la razón... por qué yo? porque me eligió a mí? Que tengo yo que otras personas no tienen? Créanme que esas preguntas nunca dejaron mi cabeza a pesar de que ya estaba finalmente con él en cuerpo y alma...

Han de pensar, pero esto que tiene que ver con lo último que sucedió? Jejeje lo siento si me desvié de mi momento dramático, cuando Sempai me exigió que no hablara con Hiroto, aún a pesar de que detrás de él se encontraba Fujita-san, a resumidas cuentas entenderán lo que pasó después...

\- Como me puedes exigir si vienes muy bien acompañado de Fujita-san?!- le decía casi a gritos, el alcohol estaba subiéndose rápido a mi cabeza-

\- HAH?! Fujita? Pero si es Mika-san pedazo de ebrio!

\- No me engañes baka Sempai!-decía a todo pulmón mientras varios de los invitados miraban nuestra escenita, sempai estaba que echaba humo-

\- Suficiente Angel-kun, es obvio que lo que tomaste te hizo bastante daño!

\- Vaya vaya Morinaga-kun, creo que te topaste con la botella de vodka que estaba en la barra cierto?

\- Tú tienes la culpa Isogai, de no ser por tus estúpidos descuidos, este torpe no se la hubiera tomado como si fuese agua-gruñía molesto el pelilargo mientras zangoloteaba del cuello del pelicorto.

De inmediato sentí un fuerte mareo que me llevo a que jalara la camisa de Sempai y acabáramos en el suelo. Fue el colmo para un día tan ajetreado; Isogai nos dispuso de su habitación para hablar más tranquilos, pero era obvio que eso no iba a suceder.

\- Qué pretendes poniéndonos en ridículo a ambos torpe, que no ves lo ebrio y mal que te encuentras?!- decía Sempai pero este ya no sonaba molesto, yo simplemente le miraba con la vista una tanto cansada.

\- Yo...lo siento, por favor, déjame un momento a solas ¿sí?

Mi depresión aumentó en un 200%. Pero él no se alejó de mí en ningún momento, al contrario, me abrazó y estrujó sus brazos a mi espalda, me sentí protegido de alguna manera. Correspondí a su intención e igual lo abracé con algo de dificultad, solo se escuchaba nuestro respirar y el retumbe de la música al otro lado de la puerta; no quería arruinar el momento con un acto de torpeza. Fue así que me separé un poco de él.

-Sempai...?

-Qué sucede?

-Llévame a casa

Él comprendió que ya no debíamos de discutir, nos tomamos un momento para salir y pedirle de favor al molesto de Isogai-san que me llevaran a mi casa. Sin más tuve que acceder dado que es amigo de sempai. Durante el trayecto no hablamos de lo sucedido, solo miraba las luces públicas pasar.

-Listo tortotiltos, los dejo en el nidito de amor?-preguntaba Isogai-san

-Muy gracioso torpe, pero no, solo espérame aquí-dijo demandante Sempai mientras me tomaba del pecho y no caer ambos

Me ayudó a subir las escaleras poco a poco para no tropezar, el alcohol de verdad me provocó una fuerte borrachera que hizo que viera cosas, fui demasiado torpe e impulsivo con mí pensar, mañana me disculparé con Mika-chan.

-Hey...Morinaga

-Aquí está bien, sempai, gracias-acerqué mis labios a los suyos para una despedida breve, que de inmediato fue arruinada por mi hermano.

Sus ojos como platos estaban completamente abiertos del asombro, inmediatamente su rostro se tornó furioso, lanzando un puñetazo al rostro de Sempai, ese lo evitó de manera eficaz y le regresó el golpe.

-PAR DE MARICAS, COMO SE ATREVEN A HACER TALES COSAS EN FRENTE DE MI VISTA!-gritaba colérico mi hermano, eso colmó mi paciencia e interrumpí su siguiente golpe

-BASTA YA! AMBOS...Sempai, por favor-le miraba un tanto temeroso, pues en sus ojos se denotaba la ira y la indignación

-TÚ, TORPE HERMANO MAYOR, de mi te acuerdas si vuelves a dirigirme la palaba de esa manera- dijo furioso Sempai para finalmente soltar del cuello de la camisa a mi hermano.

No pude decirle buenas noches, empujé a mi hermano a la entrada y me encerré en mi habitación.

-Tetsuhiro, esto...

-Aniki...esta es la última vez que te perdono algo como esto.

Ese fue mi ultimátum, la borrachera se me quitó enseguida, pero ahora tenía insomnio, no quería molestar a Sempai por el chat, seguramente debe estar de camino a la fiesta otra vez. Me pregunto qué pensará de mí por detener sus acciones.

Ya no era momento para razonar de esa manera, tantas emociones en una sola noche eran demasiado para mí, se que mañana me espera una gran cantidad de trabajo en el laboratorio, además del papeleo para entrar a la universidad.

...

Noviembre

Eran el comienzo de las últimas 2 semanas de clases, todos estaban con miradas perdidas y ojerosas, yo no me exentaba de esa condición ni mucho menos Sempai, ambos tensos, ambos molestos por no dormir lo suficiente, pero a él no se lo reprocharía, se que su puesto en el laboratorio es algo que le ayudará en la universidad...y yo estaré ahí para apoyarle. Teníamos el proyecto final de nuestra formación académica, el cual consistía en hacer un pesticida para una farmacéutica famosa en Hamatsu. Todos estaban hechos un lío dando vueltas aquí y allá, este trabajo era en parejas y por algunas razones acabé junto con Yamagushi-san.

-Aún nos falta recolectar la información de opiniones-me comentaba Yamaguhi quien no perdía su vista de la computadora-

-Esa ya está resguardada, te la dejaré en esta carpeta-dije mientras le dejaba dichos papeles al lado de su computadora

Entre tanto Sempai que ya había terminado con los preparativos de su trabajo final con su compañera de equipo, que casualmente era Mika-chan. Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde la fiesta en casa de Isogai-san y le pedí disculpas muchas veces, ella amablemente aceptó, pero con una proposición, que la dejase trabajar con Sempai en el trabajo final. Simplemente no pude decirle que no, a final de cuentas ella ya tenía pareja

Un día antes de la entrega, estábamos teniendo problemas con nuestro trabajo final, Yamagushi no encontraba la información que le había proporcionado con anterioridad y yo estaba con los nervios de punta, Sempai no lo pasó por alto, así que en un acto impulsivo fue a reclamarle a Yamagushi

-Pedazo de incompetente, cómo puedes hacerle esto a Morinaga, él mismo te dio la información faltante...y la perdiste!?

-...

-Sempai...yo

-Tú te callas...Ahora dime que harás al respecto!-dijo molesto sempai, en tanto yo que me sentía en medio de la discusión no sabía cómo responder ante ello y antes de yo dar una respuesta, Yamagushi caminó por delante de Sempai sin decir nada, estaba sumamente molesto.

-Yamagushi-san! Espera!

Sempai viendo mi reacción de seguir a Yamagushi, tomó el lado contrario sumamente enojado, inmediatamente dejé de caminar, preguntándome...

-(Y ahora que hago?


	11. If you love him let it go

Será mejor que saquen sus pañuelos, esto es el final de Lo que nuestras acciones provocaron PT 2.

Agradezco que me hayan seguido durante este tiempo, en el que interpreté mi propia historia amorosa, involucrando a nuestros hermosos personajes de Koisuru Boukun, créanme que cuando estaba escribiendo el final de esto, recordé ciertas cosas, es por eso que quiero dejarles claro algo: probablemente este capítulo sea algo incoherente o algo raro de leer, ya que de lo poco que recuerdo solo me quedan fragmentos xD ...Si algo emo la cosa, pero valió cada palabra el escribirla.

Espero que con esto pueda darle borrón y cuenta nueva a esta historia, no sin antes decirles, gracias, muchas gracias por seguir a esta loca fan de KSB.

 **...**

Sentirse entre la espada y la pared...

Percibir un nudo en la garganta y no saber que acciones tomar...

Era horrible, se que esto es más un desahogo que una narración, pero es mejor decir las cosas que guardarlas para siempre en tu corazón.

Mi cabeza era un lio en aquel entonces,solo quería estar con Sempai y que el me dijera lo mismo,puede que me haya dicho sus sentimientos pero eso no significaba nada para mi si él no me demostraba con acciones.

Todas las veces que desaparecía con Isogai-san y muchas otras de las cuales nunca supe donde se encontraban. Yo se que eso son señales de celos pero simplemente no podia evitarlo, le amo con todo el corazon...

Sin embargo, hay situaciones de las cuales te das cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de las personas que giran a tu alrededor...

La discusión sobre el trabajo que hice con Yamagushi-san quedó terminada, aunque no tuvimos la calificación que esperábamos por la falta de información, estaba satisfecho y le pedí mil disculpas a mi amigo por aguantar el desplante de mi pareja.

-Ya, ya, se lo testarudo y paranóico que es Tatsumi-san-me decía con un toque nervioso Yamagushi-san

-Heh...

-¿Que sucede?-me pregunta

-Eh?...nada, es solo que, después de esa discución, no le he vuelto a mirar...seguramente se cansó de mi-dije cabizbajo.

-¿Por algo como un problema escolar crees tu que terminarían?

Ahora lo que menos me importaba era la escuela, solo quería estar con el en cuerpo y alma una vez má fue lo ultimo que llegué a discutir con Yamagushi-san, ya que rápidamente el mes terminó.Los arreglos para nuestra ceremonia de graduación estaban a la vuelta de la esquina,algunos como yo aún teníamos que tomar exámenes para antes de la ceremonia, en cambio sempai, quien había salido excelente en todas sus materias, además de entrar con éxito a la universidad N de Nagoya, era obvio que casi no lo vería por lo diferentes de nuestros tiempos.

~RIIIIINNNGGG

-Si?

-Tetsuhiro?

-Kunihiro-nisan?...¿Que sucede?

-Es...el abuelo...

-...

2 Días después

-Es por esa razón que...debo volver a Fukuoka, Sempai

-Bueno, no hay más que hacer, es tu deber como familia después de todo

-Yo...

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó sereno pero sin mirarme a los ojos

-Yo quisiera que fue...

-Morinaga sabes que si me dices las cosas entre dientes no comprendo, mira estoy siendo paciente contigo, te apoyare con cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con tu familia...ahora...debo, debo irme, papá dijo que vendría por mí esta tarde así que..avísame cuando hayas arrivado a la ciudad...

Ni un beso de despedida...un te amo...nada, ese día erá el más frío para mi,lloré amargamente mientras pequeñas gotas de aguanieve caían del cielo gris, mi bufanda se mojó, no sé si de mis lágrimas o de la lluvia al momento de tomar el autobus de regreso a todo el trayecto no paré de llorar hasta que mi naríz se tornó rosada, al menos no tendría que lidiar con alguien de regreso a mi departamento, solo tomaría mi maleta y me iría.

 **...**

Fukuoka

Arribamos a la ciudad durante la madrugada,el resto del camino fue un silencia sepulcral, solo me preguntaron como me fue durante el resto del semestre y si había aprobado las materias, contesté cortesmente y me mantuve callado el resto del camino, mi hermano finalmente comprendió que mi situación con Sempai no era del todo grata esas últimas semanas..yo mejor seguí sin decir nada, pero aún así mi amor por el no decrecía, al contrario aumentaba con la distancia.

El abuelo estaba en una etapa muy avanzada de su enfermedad...evidentemente lo vimos cerrar sus ojos por última vez...en la víspera de ánimos estaban por los suelos, algunos familiares lejanos llegaron a la enorme casa del abuelo durante el funeral, que fue de lo más sencillo, no somos meramente tradicionales, lo colocamos en la fosa de la familia, junto con la abuela.

-(Abuelo...puede que sea demasiado tarde para decirte que mi amor está en peligro?...Qué la distancia está haciendo estragos en mi persona?...Abuelo dime, que hubieras pensado si te presentara a mi pareja, un hombre malhumorado pero que es completamente entregado en el momento adecuado?)...Sempai...te extraño...

Mis palabras se fueron con el viento mientras me levantaba de la lápida de mi abuelo, sacudi mis rodillas mientras mis padres y mi hermano me esperaban en la entrada del cementerio.

-Tetsuhiro, espero que le hayas rezado a tu abuelo que se te quite esa asquerosa atraccion hacia los hombres

-...

-TESTUHIRO,escuchaste a tu madre?!

-Si,padre

-Deberías aprender a Kunihiro,el nunca ha tenido esa clase de inclinaciones raras-decía con un aire petulante la madre de ambos

-Madre, basta por favor, estamos en un lugar sagrado, hay que mantener la prudencia al menos en un lugar como este-dijo Kunihiro sin mirada parecía molesta al decir eso, mi hermano al parecer no le gustaron esas palabras y trató de defenderme, no lo sé pero es mejor no decir nuestro padre condució el auto que rentó para estar en la ciudad durante estas navidad no fue del todo agradable con la familia al lado, ostigando cada acción que hacía, diciendo lo amanerado que era mi ser en sí.Lo único que me mantenía en tierra era el hecho de que Sempai me mandaba correos de vez en cuando.

-"Así que tu sempai te mensajea pero no chatean como antes?...que raro..."-me decía Hiroto que de un tiempo para acá retomó los mensajes conmigo

-"No me hagas sentir mal, Hiroto-kun,se que Sempai es una persona demasiado ocupada, es por eso que yo no he tomado la iniciativa de mandarle un mesaje por aquí"

-"Espero que vuelvas pronto,cuanto tiempo te quedarás en Fukuoka?"

-"Volveré en un par de días, antes de la ceremonia de graduación"..."bueno debo dormir ya...buenas noches Hiroto-kun"

-"Buenas noches Angel-kun"

Todo ese tiempo fue de entera reflexión, se que Sempai no me haría ningún daño,mis pensamientos solo giraban en torno a él desde que el me dijo sus sentimientos,cuando oficialmente me presentó a su padre, la primera vez que nos entregamos a la pasión de nuestros cuerpos, el como decía mi nombre repetipas veces entre las sombras, con una miradda que sólo a mi me pertenece, lo amo, lo amo infinitamente, no puedo evitar llorar por saber que me pasaría si nos separamos apra siempre uno del que esto se lo debería decir, pero se que de alguna manera que eso lo moestaría, me lo guardaré para mí, es algo que yo sabré si decirlo o no, pero sé que no pasará...

Sé que no pasará...

2 Días antes de la ceremonia...

-Morinaga

-SEMPAI!

Le abrazé fuertemente luego de no vernos durante las vacaciones de invierno, el correspondió mi abrazo y tomó de mi mano, lo cual se me hizo lo más tierno ya que el no suele hacer esas acciones cuando estamos en público, su mirada lucía decaida y distante luego de caminar un par de minutos.

-Ne, sempai, le traje un regalo atrasado de navidad-con entusiasmo saqué de mi bolso una camiseta que me tomó horas escoger, sempai la observó y sus ojos brillaron al ver que era su color me di cuenta cuando fue que llegamos al parque donde antes nos llevaba caminado hasta que por fin sempai tomó asiento.

-Muchas gracias, Morinaga

-No hay de que...heh-dije mientras contemplaba los delgados labios de mi pelilargo compañero

-¿Qué es lo que...mmmhhh!-no di tiempo a que me respondiera pues me acerqué de manera brusca a besarle,extrañaba ese sabor, se resistió un momento hasta que finalmente cedió a la lujuria que había acumulado durante esos días de no vernos, acaricié su cintura, provocando que brincara de la algo de aire para calmar nuestro respirar errático.

-Te...te extrañe demasiado sempai...yo

-Mori..Morinaga yo...

Ahora sus labio atraparon los míos con desesperación, como si llegase a desaparecer de repente, jaló de mi camisa,sentí como un par de lágrimas corrían de sus ojos mientras seguía con el beso, eso me desconcertó un poco,me separé de él y finalmente pude ver loq que sucedía...

-Y-yo...Morinaga...tenemos que terminar...

-...

-Se que esto es repentino...pero esto..esto lo hago pues nuestros caminos se separarán luego de la graduación...

-Sempai...eso no es cierto, iremos a la misma universidad,y-yo haré todo lo que esté a mi disposición para que...para-pa-yo...te amo Sou...Souishi...

No se que expresión habrá tomado luego de decir su nombre por primera vez, solo pude darme cuenta como su pecho se inchaba para tomar una bocanada de aire.

-Mori..no...Tetsuhiro...yo de verdad te amo, pero se de antemano que nuestros caminos no son los mismos, es por eso que tomé esta decisión-dijo un poco más sereno, entrelazó mi mano con la suya y su agarre aumentaba conforme hablaba-...Mori, no me dejes con la incertidumbre, dí algo, enójate por el amor de Dios!

Mi rostro se alzó, mis ojos estaban cristalizados con un par de lágrimas que amenazaban por salir en cuanto emitiera sonido, sin embargo me levanté y en lugar de soltar todo mi pesar, le miré con la sonrisa más radiante que le pude regalar...

-Sempai, gracias por dejarme amarte...

Mi llanto era silencioso, no quería hacer un drama, el no dejó de tomar mi mano, se levantó y asintió, acercó sus labios para darme un ligero beso en la mejilla.

-Y tu...gracias por soportar a esta ira con patas...que igual te ama...

Finalmente, luego de calmarnos caminamos lentamente sin soltar la mano del otro, mi andar cada vez era más lento, quería conservar cada detalle de esa última caminata como pareja, aún no quería despertar de este bello sueño.

-Bueno...aún debo de acomodar algunas cosas en mi departamento, nos vemos en la ceremonia Sempai...

-Igualmente Morinaga-al decir eso me dió la espalda para comenzar a caminar...alejandose más y más de mi...el atardecer nunca pude verse tan melancólico como aquel día de enero...Una amargá lágrima se escapó, pero no correría tras él luego de esto...Tenía que ser fuerte, de seguir adelante.

-(Hasta la graduación, Sempai)...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HA!...CREYERON QUE LAS DEJARÍA CON ESE FINAL?!

Gente , les comento que haré el epílogo de este fic, solo que tardaré en acomodarlo, no tengo nada empezado pero la idea está ahí, en mi mente, de hecho alteré un poco el final, si tenía planeado poner la ceremonia y otras cosas pero prefiero usarlas para el epílogo.

PD: Con respecto a los otros fics que tengo de KSB, bueno no tengo una fecha exacta de cuando seguiré con ellos o si de verdad seguiré con ellos, lo sé es algo que una ficker no debería hacer pero bueno estoy en lo último de la uni y pues es un caos tratar de seguir algo que prácticamente se me ocurrió de la nada xD

PD2: tal vez en el epílogo haya sabrosura...tal vez xD

BYEX


	12. Epilogo parte 1

**Morinaga dice "gracias"**

 **A medida que pasa el tiempo, comencé en asimilar mi situación...**

 **Estar solo no es tan malo después de todo, ayuda a conocerte, a comprender que es lo que le quieres mostrar a los demás, sin lastimarte tanto durante el trayecto.**

 **Ser más consiente, ampliar tu punto de vista, ver mas allá de lo que las emociones mismas no te lo permitían con anterioridad. Saber que hay momentos y lugares para hacer ciertas cosas de las que no deberías sentirte orgulloso de haber hecho en publico.**

 **Ahora que recuerdo, me da risa, esa persona de 18 años tan inmadura y también aquel que a sus 21 intentó hacer un imposible posible...en fin por algo suceden esas cosas, te ayudan a crecer como ser humano, te ayudan a saber a quien le entregaras tu corazón...sin miedos ni prejuicios precipitados.**

 **Todo eso me gustaría haberlo sabido antes...mucho antes, me gustaría haberle dicho tantas cosas que se quedaron atoradas en mi persona por no saber como las tomaría...pero en fin, eso paso hace casi que...9,10 años?**

 **Bueno, esto es solo irse por la tangente. Solo lean y... nuevamente gracias :D**

...

La graduación, esa época en la que agradeces (en ocasiones) no volver a ver a muchas personas. Crearte nuevas metas y vivir la vida adulta que toda persona debe vivir, o en caso contrario continuar estudiando la universidad. Entre esos estaba yo, que con todo y mi birrete mal puesto y mi listón que decía no se que numero de generación de graduado de la preparatoria N iba a suma prisa, pues dicha ceremonia ya había comenzado y ...como siempre, iba con retraso a causa de mi familia.

-Rápido sube las escaleras Tetsuhiro!-gritaba entre cortados mi madre que estaba unos pasos detrás mio, seguido de mi padre y finalmente Kunihiro.

Sin decir nada entre al teatro de la escuela, donde se efectuaría la ceremonia de graduación. Con cuidado abrí una de las enormes puertas que me lleva a una serie de escalones largos. Era complicado el caminar, pero lo hice a prisas para no molestar a los presentes, mis padres al final optaron por quedarse fuera, solo Kunihiro me hizo compañía.

-Hey...Tetsuhiro

-Si?

-Lo...lamento, por lo de tu...relación, por...por todo.

Apoye mi mano sobre su hombro, comprendí sus palabras. Se que había otra intención sobre ellas, pero lo dejaría para otra ocasión. Solo opté por sonreír y decirle "gracias" en un susurro.

Me gire para ir en busca de algún lugar, pude ver a Sempai sentado en la quinta fila, mientras mi atención fue dirigida a la siguiente fila.

-Hey Morinaga-san!-Yamagushi había resguardado un lugar para mi, de inmediato fui a su dirección

Finalmente la ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad, se escuchaban el último pase de lista, cada alumno se dirigió al escenario para recibir un diploma de felicitación y un libro recopilatorio de tips que habíamos hecho entre todos los de último és de concluida la ceremonia, Yamagushi-san se tomó un par de fotos conmigo y me preguntó si quería que lo acompañase a cenar con unos amigos, en la lejanía pude ver a Sempai con su padre y al parecer con otras 2 personas.

-Morinaga-san, entonces que dices? Te animas a venir, anda, posiblemente sea nuestra última vez juntos en mucho tiempo.

-Jejej, esta bien-dije con una sonrisa honesta en mi rostro, si debía de alejarme de Sempai tenía de empezar al menos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

...

10:30, restaurante Hoppi

Y bien que te pareció la cena?-

Se puede decir que por azares del destino, la suerte girara en tu contra o a tu favor...

-Estaba delicioso,muchas gracias Yamagushi,además tu familia fue muy amable conmigo y tus hermanos son muy agradables.

Ese día y tal vez unos años más adelante correré entre la buena y la mala suerte, esa ocasión fue un poco de ambas.

-Angel-kun?

-Hiroto!-corrí de inmediato en abrazarle, el me miró con algo de sorpresa al parrecer él y Yamagushi eran parientes lejanos.

-EEEEEEHHH!

-¿Acaso nunca lo mencionó? Hiroto es mi primo-me dijo Yamagushi con una sonrisa ladina, como nunca hacia mención uno del otro cuando conversaba por separado con ellos, pues bueno que mundo tan pequeño resultó ser.

-Morinaga-san! Cuanto tiempo!

-Tú también?

Y las sorpresas no terminaban, al parecer Taichirou-san había sido invitado por Hiroto a pasar tiempo con ellos, lo que me daba muy mala espina, él estaba al tanto de que había terminado con Sempai.

-Y que piensan hacer ahora?

Yamagushi y yo cruzamos miradas y ambos encogimos de hombros, eso fue señal suficiente para que Taichirou-san comenzara hacer de las suyas.

...

-(Te maldigo mil veces TAICHIROU!)

-Isogai...creo que Angel-kun no se siente muy cómodo con la idea-dijo algo tenso Hiroto mientras Taichirou-san miraba hacia el frente mientras conducía.

-No veo que se este quejando, cierto " _Angel-kun_ "-contestó de manera burlona, volví a acomodarme en el asiento, Yamagushi prometió que nos alcanzaría más tarde.

La idea de Taichirou era ir a casa de Sempai para beber. Al detenerse, pude ver por primera vez la casa de Sempai, un lugar con un amplio patio y al parecer había un pequeño apartamento al fondo. Desde el fondo pude ver como una sombra se acercaba, era él que me miraba con sorpresa desde la entrada de su casa, bajé de inmediato pues me comencé a incomodar de las miradas llenas de ira tanto de Taichirou como de Hiroto, era evidente que comenzarían a discutir.

-P-permiso...Sempai

-Bien...pasa Morinaga

-...

-...

-Ellos no piensan parar de discutir?

Giré mi rostro para ver como la discusión comenzaba a tornarse más calurosa, Sempai y yo nos miramos y ambos contestamos.

"Esto acabará mal"

Era suficiente, ambos salimos a la banqueta, primero yo seguido de Sempai, pero al querer acercarme a Hiroto que ya había salido el auto que conducía Taichirou sale disparado casi al punto de llevarme consigo de corbata. el roce me mareó y Sempai se acercó preocupado.

-ESE IDIOTA!...Te encuentras bien?

-Eh?...si..SI, me encuentro bien-su cercanía me puso un poco nervioso.

-Lo lamento, el quería que...

-No nos debes una explicación Hiroto-kun

Nos quedamos un momento viendo el punto donde perdimos el auto de Taichirou-san, luego de eso llegaba Yamagushi con una amiga de él.

-Sucedió algo?

-El idiota de Isogai casi atropella a este torpe-dijo con normalidad Sempai en lo que se dirigió a la entrada de su casa.

-Oye!-mencioné fingiendo que me ofendía

-Ya, mejor hay que entrar-comentó fugaz Yamagushi en lo que nos dirigimos a la entrada.

...

Después de una buen rato de botanas y charlas absurdas de cosas que sucedieron en los círculos sociales de cada quien (excepto Sempai), comenzamos a bostezar, era momento de nuestra partida, en todo momento Hiroto intentaba acercarnos a Sempai y a mi, tal vez para tratar de reconciliarnos, pero era demasiada la tensión en ese extraño ambiente que se generó entre los presentes que mejor denegué su plan de manera discreta.

-Bueno chicos, es momento de partír. Angel-kun tú vienes a dormir a mi casa, Yamagushi nos llevará-dijo mientras se movía hacia la puerta junto con el resto, Sempai se quedó un momento estático.

-Bueno, que pase buenas noches...Sempai

-E-espera, Morinaga-tras decir eso jaló mi camiseta, el resto salían hacia la banqueta para darnos algo de privacidad.

-...Sempai...

-Yo...

-Sempai, no es necesario que digas nada...debes estar cansado así que, buenas noches-cuando me despedí él se quedo estático, con la mirada al piso y con la intención de que quererme decir algo.

Pero nunca pasó.Nuestra separación era reciente y obviamente no cederíamos a los deseos carnales ***** , nuestros pensamientos pudieron haberse sincronizado de esa manera para no dañarnos más de lo que ya de por si estábamos.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, Yamagushi y Hiroto son personas maravillosas que me hicieron pasar un rato de lo más agradable, charlamos, reímos y de nueva cuenta un aire de seriedad se ponía frente nuestro.

¿Qué sería de nuestra vida de ahora en adelante?

Francamente mi proyecto de vida se había adaptado a las necesidades de Sempai en su momento, pero tras haber separado nuestros caminos, tuve que trazar otra idea mejor.

Y ahí me encontraba yo, esperando a que sucediera un milagro, siendo un joven adulto que se enfrentaría a la sociedad por primera vez, a conseguirse valer por si mismo pues mencioné a mis padres que ya no quería depender de ellos una vez cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

...

2 meses después

-"Buenas tardes! Bienvenido!"

Esa comenzaba ser una de mis frases de cajón al comenzar a trabajar en un pequeño local, donde además apoyaba en bodega para las cargas de mercancía ******. Mis días en ese lugar fueron maravillosos, conocí a cientos de personas, tuve a muchos compañeros a mi cargo al pasar del tiempo. Aprendí que si quería acercarme a mi proyecto de vida debía esforzarme para conseguirlo, es por eso que comencé a ahorrar mis sueldos para así aplicar y entrar a la universidad de Nagoya.

...

Un año después...

-Lo lamento, pero debo renunciar...

Después de entregar horas de servicio separado de mi especialidad, además de tener que estar involucrado en una situación personal de la cual no quería estar metido, opté por lo más sano y eso era el renunciar, no di razones que dieran a conocer mi inconformidad con dichos asuntos, solo mencioné que tenía otras prioridades y el dinero que me era dado no era suficiente. El gerente del local no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo, reconociendo que fui uno de sus mejores empleados.

Esperaba de todo corazón que las cosas resultaran mejor que en ese momento. Lo pedí con todas mis fuerzas, pero mi mente y mi corazón al parecer eran seres independientes que se regían a si mismos. Eso lo pude notar en mi segundo empleo el cual terminó de mermar la empatía que tenía con los clientes. Conviertiendome en una persona que nunca creí volver a ver en mi vida.

Fue una completa pesadilla, un coma que me inducía a la ira y la la depresión al mismo tiempo, no comprendo como sobreviví a esa etapa de estrés constante.

"Solo un poco más y mi sueño se cumplirá"

Era lo que le repetía a mi mente de manera constante, para sacar fuerzas, para poder llevar esos sentimientos negativos a otro lugar.

Y luego...sucedió lo que menos esperaba.

Volver hablar con Sempai.

...

Tras haber tenido una semana más calmada, me puse en contacto con varios de mis ex compañeros de estudio. Hiroto finalmente había conseguido un empleo a sus necesidades y por fin se alejó de Taichirou-san. Yamagushi no tuvo mucha suerte y optó por regresar a su pueblo natal.

Todos hacían su mejor esfuerzo...y eso me hacía feliz.

Me pregunto si...

 _ **"Iniciando sesión..."...**_

 _ **ST22 Está disponible**_

Mi decidia me había dado la idea más torpe de mi existencia, volver hablar con Sempai. Durante el tiempo transcurrido platicaba con él por correos y chats. Despees solo eran correos, con el tiempo habíamos dejado de hablar.

Sin embargo, no podía olvidarlo.

 _ **MTestu:"Hola Sempai"**_

 _ **ST22:"Hola"**_

 _ **MTetsu: "Cómo has estado?"**_

 _ **ST22:"Bien."**_

Tan seco con sus palabras como siempre pensé. Había recordado que precisamente andaría libre por un par de días *******

 _ **MTestu: Estaba pensando si quería salir, claro como amigos, yo invito.**_

 _ **ST22: Claro, porque no? De hecho...**_

 _ **MTestu:¿Si?**_

 _ **ST22:Mi papá saldrá de viaje un par de semanas, por su trabajo con los íamos pedir algo a domicilio.**_

Un momento...¿Acaso estoy leyendo mal?

SEMPAI ME ESTÁ INVITANDO A SU CASA?

YO...

ÉL

SOLOS?!

Demonios, ya tengo un años sin actualizar esto...ehh jajajjajajaja-la patean alv-

BUEEENO...Ah si los "*"

Morinaga detrás de los * :U

* _ **Créanme que por más que haya dicho eso, la verdad si quería quedarme más tiempo con Sempai, pero era mi orgullo contra mi debilidad, la carne es débil y uno debe aprender a ser fuerte.**_

** _**Esto le corresponde más a la autora: "Mi primer empleo era un desmadre , a veces la hacía de bodeguera porque no había niños" Todos los empleados, en su mayoría éramos niñas xD"**_

*** _**Esa conversación se tornó algo extraña luego de que Sempai ofreciera su casa para ir a comer algo.-se sonroja...no dirá nada-**_

 _ **Y bueno, de momento es todo... la parte 2...**_

 _ **No se cuando la haré, pero la haré**_

 _ **LO JURO!**_


	13. Epílogo parte 2

_**Los recuerdos son tan borrosos y a la vez tan nítidos. La consciencia y la inconsciencia se juntan para llenar los cabos sueltos y puede que muchas de mis partes narradas sean producto de algunos de mis sueños más locos. Pero, como dije, todo esto pasó hace ya un tiempo, las personas maduran con el tiempo y lo que alguna vez creíste que te provocaría la peor de las agonías amorosas, ahora solo es un recuerdo agridulce, con texturas, colores, olores. Con un todo y a la vez un nada.**_

...

Era algo que nunca creí me propusiera. Mucho menos él, el tirano de los laboratorios en el bachillerato. Una mezcla entre alegría y temor se acumularon dentro de mí, estaba pasando por una etapa de estupidez mental en ese entonces.

 _ **MTetsu:Claro! Me encantaría, solo debo arreglar unos pendientes antes. ¿Te parece que nos veamos a medio día?**_

 _ **ST22:Claro, me dará tiempo para revisar unos resultados en lo que llegas**_ **.** -contestó breve.

Dicho eso nos despedimos, con ese encuentro en la mente, no pude evitar sonreír cual chico enamorado. De verdad que lo amo demasiado, el pálpito de mi corazón solo aumenta a medida que pienso más y más en él, a pesar de nuestra separación, a pesar de las lágrimas que una vez derramé. Estoy de nuevo a sus pies, como su perro fiel.

Mis sentimientos se desbordan,dejando a la razón de a lado, las palabras lejanas como "no lo hagas" "no deberías ir" "tu corazón no lo resistirá" las ignoré de lleno entre mis deberes personales y otro día de trabajo antes del pactado.

Y mis pensamientos se perdían en fantasías de cuentos de hadas, dónde solo él y yo nos entregábamos a la pasión, luego de no saber uno del otro. Ese sentimiento que sale desde lo más profundo, que pedía a gritos ser correspondido.

Siempre he sido así de infantil con mi manera de pensar, aún con el rechazo dado por Sempai e incluso por Masaki, aún así estoy ahí, al borde del abismo solo por las migajas de algo que posiblemente solo sea lástima.

...

La noche pasó lenta luego de ese día que platiqué con Sempai y comenzaba con el ruido ensordecedor de mi despertador. A pesar de que tenía libre esos días, no era un desatendido, el aseo de mi departamento era primordial para comenzar bien mi día. Y así fue, desde el alba anduve aquí y hayá, barriendo, limpiando mi habitación y checando si no me faltaban algo en la nevera; así se fueron casi 4 horas desde que había despertado, al ver el reloj en mi mesa de noche fue que me percaté que iba a tiempo. Tomé una ducha tibia y almorcé algo ligero, un poco de arroz que antes había cocido y sopa miso que tenía del día anterior. Ya satisfecho acomodé un par de cosas en una mochila, tomé mis llaves para finalmente salir de mi departamento.

-(No se que sucederá...)

Y de verdad no estaba del todo convencido de ir con él. Sin embargo, aún había algo que me decía que debía ir, quizás para sanar las heridas..o para hacerlas más grandes. No, debía ir con la mente en positivo, pues había la posibilidad que solo fuera una simple reunión, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando las cosas eran simples entre nosotros, cuando mis sentimientos eran tan finos que no los percibía del todo.

Una vez en el autobús, contemplaba como los edificios, las personas que pasaban de largo y la misma naturaleza urbana de la ciudad, se tornaron distintas aquel día. No era algo que solo estuviera en mi mente, el mundo mismo me estaba tratando de decir algo, pero solo iba con una idea, tan solo a ver ese par de ojos ámbar que despiden fuego, regalarle cada beso que me he guardado desde nuestro último encuentro, cada roce con mis manos tocando las hebras de su largo cabello y mis "te amo" hasta que me quede sin voz.

Al llegar a la calle de su casa, caminé con calma para contemplar el barrio, las construcciones tradicionales se asomaban entre árboles de ciruelo y cerezos que apenas comenzaban a mostrar sus botones rosas. Realmente estaba haciendo tiempo a algo que era inevitable que pasara.

-Ya era hora- era Sempai que estaba en la entrada, con un cigarrillo en mano, yo con un libro que leía en el trayecto, lo guardé y le saludé breve.

-Buenas tardes Sempai, lamento la tardanza.

-Si, si, ya entra, todo el vecindario escucha nuestra conversación.

Y si bien la calle estaba casi desierta salvo por los pocos autos que transitaban, no quería ganarme un golpe por no hacerle caso. Entramos en completo silencio, con un ademán, Sempai me pidió acercarme a la sala y tomar asiento. A decir verdad ya antes había ido a casa de Sempai, cuando todavía nuestra relación iba viento en popa. Solo que esta vez, no sabía que sucedería. Mis expectativas solo giraban en torno a besos que aumentarían con el roce de nuestro aliento.

-Y bien? Ya pensaste que quieres comer?-me preguntó Sempai que tría consigo un par de tazas de café

-AH!-estaba tanto en mi ensoñación que no me percaté lo cerca que estábamos, provocando un leve rubor en mi el cual no pasó desapercibido por Sempai.

-Tu...seguramente estabas pensando en tus perversiones-dijo para dejar las tazas en la mesa frente nuestro.

-No! no! eso..!-mi titubeo me puso en evidencia, lo cual me hizo ganar un puñetazo en el rostro-Ahh! eso dolió

-Y te daré otro si es necesario-enfatizó alzando su puño, cosa que eliminó la tensión que sentía se estaba formando.

Luego de decidir que comer salimos de su casa. Habíamos escogido comprar pizza, pero el lugar era cerca y optamos por ir a recogerla. Con pasos lentos, platicando de lo calmado que es su vecindario y como el clima comenzaba a enfriar un poco era como seguíamos el ambiente, sin tacto, como si simplemente nos hubieran dado un guión a seguir, la única manera que encontraba para llenar esos silencios entre la conversación era mostrar mi mejor sonrisa, la más reluciente...y la más fingida. Él al ver que no paraba de sonreír hasta por lo más simple comenzó a enfurecerse.

-¡No deberías de reírte si no quieres hacerlo, idiota!

-Pero...siento que solo vine a molestarte, parece como si algo te molestara...

-Lo único que me molesta en este momento es ese rostro que te cargas- susurró apenas, su rostro abochornado se giró para evitar mirarle-Detesto que te pongas tan complaciente solo por mi...

-Sem...pai

Y eso terminó por cambiar mi semblante fingido a uno auténtico. Una expresión de asombro y alegría que no pude evitar abochornarme de igual manera. No entendía a Sempai y no comprendía la situación, simplemente ignoré la vocesita que me insistía que esto rompería mi corazón.

Aún así estaba ahí, como espectador de mi propia estupidez, de como mis sentimientos se desbordan por solo ver esa mirada dorada y fulminante que derrite mi corazón y lo moldea como quiera. El como las hebras de su platinado cabello opacaban el atardecer que comenzaba a verse a la distancia. No podía evitar estar a sus pies no solo por su físico, si no todo lo que él representa para mi.

Sus labios formaron una palabra que no escuchaba por andar en mi nube, lo cual provocó de nuevo un golpe en mi hombro.

-AH! Eso duele Sempai!-dije a voz fingida

-Te he estado diciendo que abras la reja de la entrada, no puedo hacerlo con la caja de la pizza en mis manos pedazo de bobo!

-Perdón!

Al adentrarnos de nuevo a su casa, Sempai se dirigió a fondo del pasillo. Puse la pizza en la mesa frente a la sala y prendí el televisor, el silencio ya me estaba incomodando demasiado y no quería recibir otro golpe de su parte. Cambié canal tras canal hasta que de repente encontré algo que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Oh! Había olvidado ese programa, el especial de toxicología- mencionó Sempai que había vuelto con una botella de vino.

-Sempai, eso es...

-Se la volé al idiota de Isogai la vez que fuimos a su departamento, tiene demasiadas que no creo que una que le falte la vaya a notar.

Sonreí con nerviosismo, en serio que Taichirou-san no me agradaba del todo. Sempai ignoró mi reacción y fue por un par de copas a la cocina, entretanto yo abrí la caja de pizza para tomar una rebanada.

-Vaya, está muy buena-mencioné luego de pasar un bocado

-Por que crees que no era necesario hablar a otro sitio, esa pizzería es muy buena- decía Sempai en lo que servía un poco de esa bebida tan roja que apenas se distinguía la transparencia de la copa.

Tras servirse una rebanada, se sentó tan cerca de mí que por poco me ahogo con mi trago. Vimos el especial de principio a fin y seguimos platicando del mismo...

Después de eso...perdí toda noción de mi persona, sentí que ya no era yo quien controlaba mi cuerpo ni mis acciones. Estaba perdido.

La voz de Sempai nuevamente se escuchaba tan lejana, pensaba "tal vez el vino es algo fuerte", "tal vez lo bebí demasiado rápido". Lo que menos esperaba era que el mismo Sempai se acercara para mandar mi cordura y mis sentidos a la mismísima mierda.

Sus pálidas manos tomaron mi rostro y con lentitud rozó sus labios sobre los míos. El sabor a vino que despedía su aliento me invitó a seguir con ese juego de placer y dolor.

-Sempai...mhhhg!

Tomé sus labios con lentitud, haciendo que esos segundos se volvieran eternos para ambos. Regalándole un "Lo siento" a mi cordura y a la voz que me pedía que parara todo esto.

Ya no obedecía, mis impulsos me pedían seguir, mis manos acabaron en su cintura para acortar el casi inexistente espacio entre ambos. Llevando más hayá ese beso que comenzó a ser uno más tosco y desesperado, bocanadas de aire y el jaloneo de nuestras prendas eran presa del hervor que en nuestros cuerpos.

-Haa, sempai...extrañaba tenerte así...

-C-Callate...aah!

Entre pequeños gemidos que salían de ambos, chocamos contra el sillón, yo apoyando una de mis piernas, llevé mis traviesas manos a su pecho, jugando con sus tetillas por encima de la ropa.

-¿Te gusta esto Sempai?-dije rozando mi miembro que comenzaba a endurecerse por el calor del momento-¿Sientes cómo tus labios me ponen de esta manera?

-Ah! No...no digas eso...ahh~-decía apenas, cegado por el placer que siempre acababa sacando la verdadera esencia de su persona.

-Tus palabras me dicen que no lo haga...pero tu cuerpo responde a cada palabra mía...ah, Sempai, debes ser sincero...

Siempre pensaba que era la única manera de hacerlo hablar con la verdad, de saber que solo yo puedo darle esta clase de tacto tan privado que nadie más puede me hacía sentir como la persona especial que siempre ha jurado decir que soy.

-Mori...ahh!

La ropa comenzaba a estorbar, la sensación en mi pecho comenzaba a salirse sin más, entre suspiros y gemidos ahogados por parte de ambos , mis labios bajaban en un hilo de besos desde su cuello hasta llegar a su entrepierna, sin quitar atención a su rostro que se perdía en la lujuría del momento, el como su pecho subía y bajaba para intentar calmar su respiración y como cada botón de la delgada camisa era retirado hasta exponer su lechoso a mis atenciones fue que de nuevo ataqué aquel par de rosados pezones, lo que hizo que un audible gemido hiciera eco en toda la sala.

-Estas tan sensible hoy Sempai...quiero oír más

-E-eres...un...

-Soy todo lo que quieras...

Y aunque las palabras que brotaban de mis labios eran ciertas, aún dentro de mi estaba la semilla de la incertidumbre. Muy por encima de la obvia excitación en todo mi ser y muy a pesar de esa conexión que tenemos. Las últimas palabras que nos habíamos arrojado hace años volvieron a mi a medida que este acto avanzaba a un punto sin retorno.

Nuevamente la voz de la razón aparecía para pedirme que parara, pero era silenciado por esos dulces sonidos lascivos por parte Sempai, que aruñaba mi hombro con su mano que sin saberlo había acabado por abrazarme para no dejarme ir.

-¿Quieres continuar aquí...Sempai?-mencione a grave voz

-Ah! ¿Qu-qué...dices?-me contestó apenas,con los ojos cerrados por el placer.

-Responde...o me darás absoluta libertad de tomarte justo aquí.

Su silencio y la presión que sus manos hacían a mi espalda fueron su respuesta. A medio vestir y con la respiración entrecortada se levantó y me jaló con él hacia el pasillo.

-(Esto!)...Sem..pai, estas...?

-V-vamos...no te quedes ahí...

Con el cuerpo tembloroso y mi corazón galopando sobre mi pecho a cada paso, nos adentramos a su alcoba. En serio creía que estaba soñando, pues él mismo me pedía a señas que tomara asiento sobre la orilla de la cama, todo era demasiado bueno...demasiado.

-(¿Mi decisión será la correcta?)...Sempai..,tu que sientes...por mi.

No se que estaba haciendo ahora, simplemente mi mente pidió que hiciera esto, necesitaba escuchar de verdad lo que por mucho tiempo solo estaba mencionado en mi mente y tatuado en mi corazón.

-Pero...de que hablas? Acaso...no fui claro antes?-me decía totalmente sonrojado-Antes ya te había dicho que te amaba...¿Qué más quieres de mí?

Era cierto, él a pesar de no ser la persona más sentimental del mundo, se abrió para mí, me lo dijo a pesar de estar expuesto al escrutinio y a que lo juzgaran, no todos en este mundo podían comprender lo que teníamos, pero...aún así...

-No...no lo sé...siento que hay algo que...me ocultas.

-No sé de que me hablas, se claro-comentó un tanto a la defensiva. Esperaba que no llegara el día dónde toda cuestión saliera a pedir su respuesta, hasta la más absurda. Todo por miedo, todo para sacar el pesar y la tristeza que llevaba dentro.

-Dime con sinceridad, que nunca...te reencontraste con Fujita-san

-¿Qué?

-Responde por favor...Sempai, no se si tus palabras dicen la verdad, la...la única manera en la que eres sincero es cuando sucumbes al deseo!

-No me hagas ver como alguien que solo piensa en "eso", el único pervertido en esta habitación siempre has sido tú!

-Estas...estas diciendo que solo lo hacías porque yo te obligaba?

-No pongas palabras en mi boca Morinaga

-Entonces responde lo que te pregunté!

La situación se estaba saliendo de control. Mis emociones y las de él salían como llamaradas que podían herirnos a ambos si continuábamos de esa forma. Hubo una pausa, solo se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj de pared en la habitación. Estaba en absoluto molesto, confundido...

-¿Porqué necesitas saber algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo?

-¿Q-Qué...dices?

-En efecto...me encontré con ella, en esa tonta fiesta en el departamento del idiota de Isogai-mencionó con la cabeza baja. No se que cara puse, pues él de inmediato se acercó a tomarme del rostro.

-Por...po favor, no pongas esa expresión...

-...

Una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla, en que momento me puse a llorar?...No lo se, pero no podía parar, no sabía lo que había sucedido esa noche, estaba ebrio, molesto y con la paranoia de haberlo visto y el haberme mentido con eso. Ya no solo era el hecho de que me mintiera...¿en qué más me pudo haber mentido?

¿Acaso sus " te amo" han sido siempre una mentira?

¿Acaso cada beso lleno de pasión desbordada ha sido en vano?

No quería creerlo, pero esa cierto. Sentía como mi corazón se marchitaba. Se que todo esto es inconstante y la situación de amor se fue al caño. Pero la vida misma siempre ha sido de esa manera.

-Sempai...no,no,no...

Las lágrimas salían al igual que todo lo reprimido con los años. Sempai no sabía como lidiarlo, solo me observaba desde su asiento dentro de la habitación. Tampoco sabía que decir, después de todo lo dicho, pareciera que nadie quería abrir la boca.

-Se...se que un lo siento...no arregla nada...

-Nada arregla...un corazón roto Sempai-mencioné acercándome a su sitio

-Mori...na

-Olvidemos todo...Souishi-Y ahí, por encima de todo lo escuchado, todo lo sentido, perdió lógica. Pues me arrojé a besarle sin importar lo que me dijera en ese momento. Sus manos que trataban de empujarme terminaron solo a posarse sobre mi pecho.

-No...no hagamos...esto...

-No me pidas, que no pare Sempai...será la última vez...-dije para tomar sus labios de manera agresiva, con hambre, con arrebato, con tristeza y también con amor. A pesar de todo lo amo con locura.

Lo amo porque soy un idiota enamorado.

-Tet...Tetsu...hiro

-Si...di mi nombre...puede que, no lo vuelvas a mencionar en un tiempo...

Susurré en su sensible oreja, que se tornaba roja, seguramente todo él se sonrojó por mi toque. Mis manos jugaban de nuevo con ese cuerpo que se estremecía al paso de mis dedos sobre su piel. El vernos de esa manera, tan lastimosa y excitante hacía crecer dentro de mí una sensación que por mucho creía olvidada, perdida durante mi época más salvaje.

Solo quería tomar todo lo blanco de él y mancharle de un oscuro que nadie podrá quitar nunca; que todo mundo supiera que yo soy dueño de ese cuerpo...y que nadie en este mundo se podrá comparar conmigo.

-Bas..basta, me estás lastimando...-me decía apenas, sus brazos aruñaban mi espalda en lo que estimulaba su intimidad, los ruidos que provenían de esa cavidad solo hacían que el dolor en mi corazón se hiciera cada vez más grande. La culpa y la tristeza era los factores de ese acto; se que estaba haciéndome daño, se que lo estaba arrastrando a mi dolor, aún así quería que me sintiera, que supiera que mi amor por él se esta convirtiendo en algo que si llegamos a seguir, jamás podré controlar.

Dejaría de confiar en él, sería mucho más celoso, mis arranques estarían repletos de odio y poco a poco dejaría de ser aquel Kouhai que se presentó ante él.

-Lo...lo meteré ahora-fue lo último que dije a pesar de insistente idea de abandonar este acto tan cruel para los 2. Solo escuchaba el chocar de nuestro aliento y las embestidas que propiciaba con rapidez.

-No...no por favor...ah..ah!

-No...no lo hagas...más dificil...

Estaba por terminar, en ningún momento lo miré al rostro hasta que la voz quebrada de Sempai se hizo más audible...

-(¿Qué he hecho...)

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cuerpo tiritaba conmigo aún dentro de su intimidad. Esto es horrible, no sabía que todo esto al final acabaría así.

-Per...perdóname

-(No...no digas eso...no por favor...)

Sin decir nada, me separé de él. Con la mirada vacía y sin poder decir nada. Mi razón siempre estuvo peleando para que me fuera con el menor arrepentimiento posible, pero ahora.

¿Qué hago con ese rostro asustado frente mío?

-Soy...soy un idiota...debí, debí detenerme...DEBÍ TENER MÁS CONTROL!

Grité tomándome del cabello, Sempai se sobresaltó abrazando sus rodillas y temblando como una hoja que se la lleva el viento.

-No creo que una disculpa sea lo suficiente por lo que te acabo de hacer...Sempai?...

-...

-Por...por favor, di algo. Insúltame, golpéame, pero dime algo...

-Tetsuhiro...creo que con todo esto...podemos olvidar nuestros lazos. No solo los amistosos, haz visto como nuestras emociones nos han llevado a terminar de esta manera...¿tu qué crees que sucederá más adelante?

-...-no dije nada porque era claro que tenía razón...siempre la tenía, mi vista estaba gacha, no podía verle a los ojos luego de todo esto.

-Morinaga mírame...

-No...el simple hecho de que tu mismo hayas visto lo que solo nuestras emociones más nefastas nos haya llevado a esta situación...me da a entender que...esta relación dejó de tener un presente...y un futuro.

Respiré con calma para tomar valor y por primera vez hacer algo en contra de mis propias emociones. Debía hacerlo, por el bien de ambos.

-Debo marcharme, no quiero...continuar con esto

-Esta bien...

Cuando por fin me digné en mirarle, de sus mejillas que antes se notaban sonrosadas,estaban repletas de lágrimas que caían de aquel pal de orbes dorados que temblaban para mantener la mirada sobre mí.

-Souishi...

-No...no te culpes completamente de esto, yo también debí detenerme...consideralo un empate...por nuestro mutuo descuido.

-Eres...una persona maravillosa Sempai...no tengo nada más que decirte.

-Tan solo...deja de hacer esa expresión.

"No puedo evitarlo" quería decir en ese momento. La culpa me estaba tragando vivo, él aún con su semblante sereno seguía con esa mirada llena de lágrimas que seguían saliendo. Y no pude soportarlo y me acerqué a enjugárselas, él simplemente no dijo nada.

-Y tu...deja de llorar...

-¿Q-Quién está llorando? Es agua salada...solo sale por tantas emociones.

Así, entre lágrimas amargas, risas forzadas y un legítimo "te amo" de parte de ambos, fue que la tarde llegó a su fin...y con ello mi retirada.

No quería hacerlo, pero era necesario.

...

-No es necesario que me acompañes, Sempai.

-Te lo debo de la última vez...no debí dejarte solo a tan altas horas de la noche**

-Pfff jejejeh...

-No te rías imbécil!

-Es que...me trae recuerdos ese día.

Salíamos de su casa hacia el final de la calle, en un andar lento. Era obvio que ambos queríamos pasar más tiempo juntos, pero no podíamos hacerlo. A final de cuentas resultaría doloroso

Una vez que la calle se terminara, terminaría nuestra historia.

Comenzaría otra.

Una libre de nuestra inmadurez

-Morinaga...

-SEM...

-Si dices algo te patearé dónde no te da el sol.

-Ok...

No se porque lo hizo, pero entrelazó su mano con la mía en la vía pública. Algo que durante nuestro tiempo de pareja jamás hicimos. Cosa que me confundió por completo, no dijimos más luego de esa acción y tampoco necesitábamos más palabras.

-Bueno, ese es mi autobús...¿me regresas mi mano?

Acto seguido me dio un puñete al estómago

-AH! ¿Y eso porqué fue?

-¡Por ser siempre un tarado!

-Eh? mmmg! (un...beso?)...y...eso?

No dijo más pues mi autobús estaba frente mio, empujándome a la vista de varios pasajeros que se ganaron con mi casi tropiezo. Al cerrarse las puertas, su vista y la mía se vieron una última vez. Sempai dijo algo, pero no pude comprenderlo, solo pude alzar la mano como despedida.

-Te amo...sempai...

 **Esas palabras mías...esas lágrimas tuyas.**

 **Todo aquello dicho y lo que no se pudo decir seguirá ahí, detenido en el tiempo que encapsulamos.**

 **Nuestra historia no acaba ahí.**

 **Solo comienza otra.**

 **FIN**

 **Ya raza, es el fin de esta historia (ya era hora :U)**

 **Ya tenía demasiados años con esta historia y no miraba el momento para terminarla, pensé que núnca de los núncas la iba a terminar. Simplemente la musa de la inspiración me dio una patada y un jalón de orejas para que le siga. Como dije antes, durante y justo ahora, esta historia la basé por completo con mi última relación amorosa, con una pizca de exageración y repleta de ANGST :U**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado**

**TIEMPO DE LOS ASTERISCOS: Esa situación en la cual me perdí es triste y super graciosa, resumiendo, tomé el autobús que no era y por poco no regreso a mi casa :'U (gracias ex pareja casi no la libro)

Si se quedaron quiere decir que les interesa lo siguiente.

Próximamente sacaré una versión de sempai sobre esta historia, claro está que esto ya es pura contribución mía, desde hace años perdí contacto con el "verdadero Sempai"

La historia se titulará Saturno & Usted, es todo

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO :D


End file.
